


Every dragon needs a princess

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcyland (Marvel), Dragon Darcy Lewis, Dragon Hoard, Dragon Loki (Marvel), Dragons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eye of Agamatto, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Food Sex, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Lady Loki, Magic, Naughtiness, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Power Stone (Marvel), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexy Times, Shapeshifting, angst in chapter 22 to 28 - skip if you don't like, skippable angsty chapters, tasertrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Dragons abduct princesses right? So what is a female dragon supposed to do? Abduct a prince of course!Well things get funny when the prince likes the abduction.Will have a happy ending!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 454
Kudos: 522





	1. Damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little angsty from chapter 22 up to chapter 28, so you might want to skip those chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Captain America Winter Soldier.  
> Loki got discovered on Asgard when Odin woke up.  
> So this isn't canon compatible and rather it's own little AU
> 
> This will be suggestive in some of the chapters but nothing is explicitly described

Loki woke up rather slowly and with a pounding headache. He groaned and shifted a little which caused the gold coins, on which he lay, to shift and slide, tinkling loudly. He wondered briefly why he was lying on gold coins, because the sound could be nothing else, they tug into his back and he smelled fire in the air. His green eyes snapped open rather abruptly when the memories of what had happened flooded back into his mind.

A large, pink and forked tongue slide across the side of his face and he practically froze, laying stiffly on the gold coins. His pounding headache seemed to fade and he felt his skin absorbing the magic of the saliva upon his skin. He knew he was a mighty sorcerer and his power surpassed most of the other magicians out there but this … THIS was a dragon.

Since he wasn't death yet he let his green eyes travel over the dragon curiously, he had never seen one before, only paintings in ancient tomes. The dragon had roughly the size of a midgardian elephant which stuck him odd, he could have sworn it had been larger when it had plucked him off the roof of Avengers Tower, while he was fighting his brother and his pesky mortal friends … he had been winning too.

Dragons where known for their ancient powers so he dismissed its size, surely it was able to choose its size … which brought him to the realization that it had its slender paws curled around him. The scales where of many colors, deep purple, blue and black scales, dipped in silver and gold, giving it the appearance of sporting the galaxies on its scales. The head had two large silver horns sprouting from it and tiny silver and golden scales circled around it like a crown.

Massive wings where folded neatly at its side, silver claws curled into the gold beside him. The slitted eyes where of a color which was neither green nor blue but an eerily mixture of both colors, they looked straight into his green ones.

He remained laying still but the dragon made no move to attack him, neither with its snout, claws, magic or fire. The dragon fire he feared the most, fire being troublesome for his Jotun side, dragon fire being no doubt lethal, no matter in what form he currently was.

The large snout moved closer to his head and sniffed him, pushing against him softly, the scales solid like metal but surprisingly warm against his cheek. With a huff of air, that smelled rather pleasantly like chocolate and coffee, the dragon pulled back once more, it rose slowly, carefully not to touch him with its claws and then proceeded to stretch like a cat. The dragon yawned showing of a mouth full of frighteningly sharp teeth.

Now that the dragon wasn't so close anymore he moved into a sitting position slowly, the slitted eyes never leaving his form. Like he had assumed he lay on a huge pile of gold coins. The dragon hoard was large, the chamber filled with piles of gold and silver. There was also a large amount of gems, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, diamonds and many more he wasn't sure of what they were.

His helmet and scepter lay not too far from him and he reached for them carefully, the dragon watched him but made no move to stop him. Loki was pretty sure it would react differently if he tried to take something else. All legends said that dragons where sly creatures, intelligent and dangerous not only because they had massive bodies but also because of their magic. He wondered why the dragon had brought him here.

There was only one way to find out.

“You have an impressive hoard. I have never seen a more magnificent dragon hoard.” he tells the dragon pleasantly, positive that it could understand him. Something like amusement flashes across the dragon's eyes and he was regarded once more.

“Flattering words silver tongue, but they mean nothing ... for I know that mine … is the first dragon hoard you have ever seen.” the voice is female, sultry and pleasant, sinful with promises, sly and wicked, cunning and melodically, it sends shivers down his back.

“My lady. I am sure that no other hoard could be more impressive, for this one holds the most beautiful of treasures I have ever laid my eyes upon.” he tells her slyly. Her eyes twinkle amused and she stalks closer a little. “And what treasure might that be little prince.” she questions him, amusement clear in her sinful voice.

“I am sure my lady knows the answer herself. It is of course she. I have never seen the beauty of the galaxy captured more detailed and accurate than on my lady's scales.” Loki smirks when the dragoness looks delightfully flattered. “You sly male.” she hums with an amused huff of air, forked tongue slipping out to touch his cheek. “No wonder the Asgardians call you silver tongue” she practically purrs while she winds her body around him.

He bows lightly, with a smirk on his face. “Ah yes. I have quite the reputation among the Asgardian. Is that perhaps how my lady has heard of me?” he inquires, she narrows her slitted eyes at him slightly, letting him know that she knew exactly what he was really asking.

“You might know the old stories about how dragon's abduct princesses?” she asks him and his eyes widen slightly. “Surely my lady isn't serious. I am far from a princess.” he tells her, his voice betrayed nothing but she seemed to see through him anyway. “Hmmm but you are a prince and a shapeshifter too. Your magic is quite pretty and I like green and blue.” she purrs deeply, her eyes traveling over his form.

He shifts out of the way when she reaches for him and she appears to pout at him. “Don't be coy now little sorcerer. I promise to take good care of you.” she hisses a little, tongue tasting the air. “If you require a prince. I know just the candidate to take my place.” Loki tells her.

“Oh?” she pauses a little, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “My brother.” he tells her simply, gulping down the urge to snarl the word. “He is quite pleasant to the eye, woman fawn over him all the time. Long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes ...” he trails off when she laughs cheerfully. “Oh Loki, my dear little pet.” she purrs once more. “I know off your brother. I am not interested in taking my sister's pet.” she tells him. “Your sister's?” Loki asks befuddled. The last time he had seen Thor he had been fighting him, could it be that there had been two dragons?

The dragoness before him nods, a pleasant smile on her face. “Well not my sister in blood, but in heart none the less. I thought you where supposed to be smart. Why do you think I took you when you where about to win?” she questions him with a feral grin. His mind razes to absorb every information she had given him.

“Jane Foster? My brother's mortal lover?” he questions her aghast and she nods and laughs once more. “My dear little Janey bug. Oh how brilliant her mind shines when she works and how bright her heart shines when Thor makes her happy … although they tend to be very loud.” she wrinkles her nose a little. For a moment he was at loose of words.

“You have my deepest apology. I will never endanger your sister or her pet again.” he tells her and turns to leave. “I wish I could trust you to hold your word.” the dragoness says and he feels a heavy weight crashing into his back. Sharp claws dig into his armor easily, pinning him into the gold coins. “But since I can't … I will just have to bind you to your words with magic.” she purrs into his ear and he feels her weight on him shifting.

The hard scales against his ears turn into soft lips, long dark brown tresses fall down into his field of vision. The heavy weight eases away until only a light female form is pressed onto his back, he switches their positions easily.

The woman underneath him was sinfully gorgeous and very much naked, she grins at him impishly, green blue eyes full of mischief and hidden power. “Kiss me Loki” she breaths against his lips, her hands moving around his shoulders to pull him down on top of her, her feet moving around his hips, pressing herself to grind against his leather pants.

“Kiss me and bind yourself to your promise and I will let you go in return.” she promises and he kisses her, tongue slipping into her willing mouth. And he kisses her a second time, and a third, and a forth. Hands wandering over her body skillfully until she shreds his armor away, sharp claws easily moving through the Asgardian leather.

“What is your name?” he asks her during their kisses. “I am not going to fall for that age old trick Loki … but you may call me Darcy.” she tells him. “Well then Darcy … maybe ...” he breaths against her lips hotly. “I do not wish to leave.” he confesses and she smirks against his lips, mouth full of sharp teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> This is my first Darcy/Loki story. I just had the silly idea that for once Darcy shouldn't be the damsel in distress
> 
> edit: Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I never imagined that this would get so much love from you all!


	2. Pop Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to enjoy it so I added another little piece

Darcy strolled into the common room hours later, with a pleasant ache between her legs, a devious smile on her lips and a little spring in her steps. The Avengers where assembled and apparently in the middle of a discussion.

“Hey guys” she chirps. Natasha turns her head to look at her, gaze briefly flying over her before she smirks at her. Darcy winks back and mouthed “Girls night?” at the russian spy who nods marginally.

“What are we looking at?” she questions moving towards them. They had a huge projection over the coffee table and Darcy pauses briefly when she catches a glimpse of what it is.

“Oh ...” she trails off when she watches herself snatch Loki up and drag him away, disappearing into her portal, she stares at the footage, she might have forgotten about that briefly.

“Is that … Loki getting captured by a dragon?” she asks, gesturing wildly and when Tony nods she bursts out laughing.

“OMG. Can you imagine him in a frilly pink dress sitting in a cage somewhere, waiting for you guys to rescue him?” she gasps in between laughs.

“Tony, you got to take pictures when you rescue him. This is epic blackmail material” she giggles and wipes away some tears.

“Verily! My friends, you see, even my lightening sister thinks we should rescue my brother from this beast” Thor says gravely and Darcy blinks.

“Wait?! You guys are not seriously thinking about not rescuing him? I mean it is Loki, but that is just mean” she tells them.

“Yeah? But … like you said … it is Loki and we don't even know where to begin searching for a dragon?!” Tony says, scratching his goatee in thought.

“True but I hate to admit it … I'm in favor of rescuing Loki. I'd much rather have him in Shield custody or locked up in Asgard than with a magical dragon. Who knows what could happen if he actually managed to charm the dragon?” Clint voices worriedly.

“Knowing him he probably already escaped” Natasha shrugs a little.

“I shall consult with the All-Father about this matter” Thor says in his booming voice.

“You do that big guy and in the meantime … Tony, got any gold lying around? Do you think we can bribe it? Maybe we need a virgin sacrifice” Darcy asks still giggling madly. Tony grins and shakes his head at her antics.

“It might allow us to barter with it. Dragons are ancient creatures who collect treasures of all kind. If we find something that the dragon considers of the same or a higher value as my brother, it might be inclined to let us take him” Thor tells them with a small frown on his face.

“I'll take my leave now and seek the All-Father's advice. I trust you to search for my brother's whereabouts in the meantime” Thor says to Tony who nods his head at him.

“Sure thing point break” Tony agrees. “It might like Pop-Tarts” Darcy says with a mischievous smile, wiggling her eyebrows suggestive. Thor smiles at her fondly before venturing out to stand on the balcony.

“Heimdall” he calls and is gone a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions. My muse is a wild thing and enjoys ideas


	3. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse was a bit naughty 😁😁😁  
> So **naughty things** happen in this chapter

Loki had somewhat been aware when the dragoness had shifted out of his arms and left, but by the Norns he didn't think he could manage to move. He was sprawled out on a rather large silver white pelt of some beast he had never seen before, completely bare, and staring at the high ceiling of the dragon hoard absentmindedly.

He was pulsing with the magic of the dragoness, it swirled across his skin in taunting patterns, like the lightest of touches. He felt its raw and pure energy, knew that it could easily seep into his skin and kill him, but it didn't, instead it caressed him like a doting lover. Loki was feeling rather blissfully, like nothing in the world could bother him, he was thoroughly sated.

The dragoness had literally fucked him senseless. He had had his share of experienced woman but the dragoness had made him come apart in the most pleasurable of ways. Movement caught his eye then, the dragoness, Darcy, had returned. She was bare and walked towards him with no shame, the gold coins underneath her feet didn't move an inch while she glided over them.

She had a small container with her and slid into the furs beside him, running a hand over his chest and up his face gently, stroking some tendrils of hair out of his face. “Open wide my little prince, I brought you something” she purrs at him, bringing a golden spoon to his lips, her eyes twinkling with mischief which he very much appreciated.

He looked down briefly, the golden spoon was icy cold against his lips, the substance on it appeared to be some kind of frozen yellow thing. She pushed a little and he obligated opened his mouth, closing it around the spoon and smirking at her suggestive, while he takes in the taste of the food she brought. He felt a pleasant shiver run across his skin that turned blue rather rapidly.

“Oh, I knew you would enjoy ice cream my beautiful little pet” she purrs once more, fingers moving across his icy skin. His red eyes fly open in shock, the ice cream was delicious, but he had never lost control over his form before, expect once on Jotunheim and once with the winter casket.

“Don't look so shocked, you are beautiful” she sounds so pleased, clawed fingers treating lightly over his blue skin and the many markings on it. “I am not” he tells her, pulling on his magic to cover his form. She tsked him, shoving another spoonful of the cold substance into his mouth. His tongue twirls around the spoon involuntary.

“Chocolate?” he questions a little confused. “Not to your taste? Try this” the dragoness, Darcy, suggests offering him another spoonful. This time it is white with little flecks of chocolate in it. “It is stracciatella, one of my favorite ice creams from Midgard” she watches his mouth while he eats, licking her own lips. “Although I've been thinking about adding blueberry to my favorites” she tells him with a suggestive grin. Her long forked tongue darts out of her mouth and licks across his lips.

“Oh Norns” he breaths out when she drops some of the ice cream onto his bare chest and torso, dropping down to lick it sinfully of his skin which was turning blue rather rapidly. She grins devilish, her blue green eyes meeting his red ones. “Have you ever heard of the Midgardian banana split?” she asks him showing him two more objects she had brought with her while she moves between his legs.

“Whipped cream and chocolate … ohh” he doesn't manage to finish when she pours the food on him and proceeds to lick it off him. “Oh Norns” he breaths once more, fingers grabbing into the pelt underneath him, the coins underneath the pelt shifting loudly when he twitches and trashes in pleasure.

“My lady has made a grave mistake” he tells her a few hours later when she leads him to the exit of her hoard. “Is that so?” she asks, amusement clear in her voice when she turns her head to look at him. She is once again a mighty dragon, moving sleek and elegantly like a cat, not disturbing a single coin in her hoard. “Yes” he can't help the mischievous smile that creeps onto his face. “I have decided that I very much enjoy being abducted by you. I might not keep true to my word and cause some mischief for your precious sister and her pet” he tells her.

“Hmmm … what a pity that will be” she purrs at him.


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give some insight on what Darcy is.  
> Also ... it takes place after Captain America Winter Soldier and ignores the following movies  
> Loki was discovered as camouflaging Odin at some point when Odin woke up.

Darcy watched Loki leave through the portal she had created for him, taking her little brother, who was comically stuck in the scepter, with him. Her magic swirled around her angrily, cracking in the air like lightening.

Too many of her younger siblings where showing their ugly faces nowadays.

First the disaster where her sociopath sister, the Aether, had taken over her Janey.

Of course Thor, in his infinite wisdom, had snatched her away to Asgard before she could amend the damage done to poor Janey's mortal body and she had been forced to remain on Midgard to protect it from the disaster that was the convergence.

Thor hadn't spared a second thought on the realm he proclaimed to protect, didn't think about the consequences of an infinity stone taking over a mortal body, the dangers of so many of them on one planet.

She had been quite busy redirecting the havoc her sister had caused, so busy that Loki had manged to steal the scepter back from those Hydra fools while she was distracted.

He had promptly disappeared to Asgard, to parade around as Odin as far as she had heard, and she couldn't have cared less, he had played a part in Jane's rescue after all. Besides … the less of them on one planet, the less disaster could happen.

Eternity forbid that one of them was accidentally freed from their stone forged prisons, Aether was dangerously close to freedom as it was.

And now … when Loki had attacked the tower, unleashing a great portion of the Mind Stone upon the Avengers she had interfered, feeling her brother's evil influence on the good looking sorcerer, knowing he was using him to free himself.

She had done her best to counter her brother's influence on the half Asgardian half Jotun, a curious hybrid he was, not even aware of his own heritage as far as she could tell.

Her brother's power lingered deep in his mind and she had tipped even deeper, soothing the damage done to him, by her brother and the Mad Titan, as best as she could.

She couldn't take the memories but she could dampen them and snap the influencing tendrils of her brother, bound to the sorcerer by the Mad Titan.

Darcy bristled, she hoped that the Mad Titan would be foolish enough to cross her directly, she would gladly sink her claws into him.

At least she had managed to shield her little pet from further attempts of her brother to take over his body, all the while letting him think she did it only for the well being of his brother's lover.

Redirecting her portal she shifted into her human body and blobbed down on her bed just in time for Natasha to knock on her door. “Come on in” she called cheerfully.

The russian spy slipped through the door elegantly, a bottle of vodka in one hand and Darcy grinned at her enthusiastically.

“So” Natasha drawled. “Someone had a rather naughty lunch break?” the Widow grinned at her sharply and Darcy blushed a little.

“I don't kiss and tell … but I can confirm that ice cream was involved” she tells her with a wink.

“Darcy!” Janey shrieks bursting through the doors like a whirlwind.

“Quick! They just showed me the video and I think that was an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and we had the instruments running. Oh MY GOD DARCY!” she screeched excited.

“Janey, calm down. I'm coming” she tells her, mouthing “Sorry” at Natasha who smirked at the scientist.

“How about we get you some clothes before you run outside wearing only Thor's t-shirt hm?” Darcy questions, redirecting Jane towards her room while the scientist is already scrambling formula's onto her bare hand with a ball pen since the napkin she was clutching was already full.

“And give me that napkin. I'll make a picture of it and translate it into real gibberish later” she asks gently. Jane nods absentmindedly.


	5. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Mischief

Loki knew the dragoness had done something, he knew the moment he stepped out through the portal and back into the busy streets of New York.

Back in her hoard he had assumed it was her presence and lingering magic that severed the connection the Mad Titan had forced into his mind but now, as he stood by a coffee shop, glamoured to look like any other New Yorker, he felt free.

There was no lingering threat of the Titan or the mad whispers he usually heard, there was no pull on his mind or magic, no draw on his powers, only his own seidr and the silence of his own mind.

A woman rushed past him, dragging a child along, which was shooting at passerby with a fake toy, making “Pew, pew, pew” noises and he feigned being hit, staggering backwards, putting his hands over his heart dramatically.

The child looked at him wide eyed before a face splitting grin covered its entire face. Although a few passing adults gave him weird looks, the joy on the child's face from his simple gesture made him feel especially mischievous.

He followed them, popping out of alleyways and fake shooting at the child who eagerly participated in the game.

Soon enough their game was over when the mother dragged the kid into a residential building, he was rewarded with huge smiles and enthusiastically waving and dipped his head towards the kid before turning to leave.

A particular shop on the other side of the street caught his gaze. “Prank Wars” the neon green sign read. Curious he strolled across the street, gazing at the display through the windows.

“Glitter bombs, buy 1 get 1 for free” a sign atop of a unsuspicious package read. The bell chimed softly when he entered the store and then a nasty smelling cloud fell over him.

“By Odin's beard what is that smell?!” he groans and hears a chuckle.

“Fart spray, this weeks special” a male voice answers him and he turns to look at the shop employee. The human male, about thirty, has a fake nose on his face and clearly fake bushy eyebrows.

Loki can't help himself he bursts out laughing.

The human looks him over, taking in his tailored Armani suit and expensive wristwatch and smiles politely.

“Good day sir! I am Paul the King of Pranks and it is a honor to welcome you into my humble shop. How can I be of assistance?” Paul, King of Pranks, asks him.

“King of Pranks?” Loki's lips quirk in amusement.

“Of course! You fell right into my trap too, unsuspicious victim person” Paul winks at him good naturedly.

“I cannot deny that! It is a honor to meet the King of Pranks” Loki bows elegantly and with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Paul laughs. “So … are you just browsing or can I help you?” he questions.

“I wish to browse but I want to know how many of those glitter bombs you have available. Preferable in green” he tells the shopkeeper.

“Ah! I smell mischief! An office prank perhaps? If you want advice I offer my humble help, you seem like a novice!” Paul winks at him while checking his stock on a screen.

Loki meanwhile browses through the shelves, chuckling amused at everything the mortals had come up with. Lacking his skills of illusions they had come up with the most amusing ways of playing pranks on each other.

“I have ten green one's on stock but I can call Ruby, she has fifteen on stock. I can have them here by tomorrow or you find the time to pop across town” Paul tells him.

“I think ten is fine. I'll take all of those cans of fart spray too and those pills that color the water” Loki tells him.

“Let me help you with that” Paul offers rushing to assist him.

Loki payed the mortal generously, he was a fellow spirit after all, even though Paul insisted that he should take back the tip he had given the mortal.

“Keep it, your shop has brought me greater joy than you can imagine” he told him.

“But you haven't even tried anything yet” Paul called after him.

“Oh I am sure I will enjoy myself. We will be seeing each other again Paul, King of Pranks” he told the mortal man and dropped his illusion.

Paul looked at him wide eyed, his mouth open in shock, the fake nose dropping to the floor.

“Holy shit!” he screeched while Loki made himself invisible to the mortal's eyes.

“Holy shit!” Paul repeated.

“I had the god of mischief in my shop … holy shit … I called him a novice too” the human male apparently couldn't decide if he should be exited or afraid.

“Holy shit ...” once again echoed through the shop and Loki left, chuckling to himself.

“Oh my god, I sprayed Loki the god of Mischief with fart spray!!!”


	6. Pranks

Darcy was busy keeping Janey alive, while her pretty little scientist got all the jiggles from her portal readings. She tapped her purple painted nails on the keyboard rather bored, while she waited for the results of the readings.

Janey was on a serious science bender since two days and Darcy contemplated if she should allow her to continue her work or force her to stop sciencing ... for longer than a few hours of sleep and a quick meal. The results where ready and she archived them, sending a copy to Jane with a few clicks, her gaze traveling over the lab to find Janey snoring on her desk.

“Jarvis” she called towards the ceiling.

“Yes Miss Lewis?” the A.I. asked politely.

“Be a dear and tell Thor to pick up his lady love. I'm locking down the lab for the next ...” she glanced at the time. “twelve hours at least” she told him.

“Of course Miss Lewis” Jarvis replied and she smirked at the tone of voice he used.

When the lab doors opened with a whoosh she looked up and brought her hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop from laughing too loud, in fear of waking Jane.

“Thor … buddy ...” she giggled and snorted. “What happened?” she asks him.

He was covered from head to toe in green sparkling glitter.

“This is my brother's doing no doubt. I was attacked by this glittering substance and a foul smell the moment I opened the tiny chamber of coldness to gather food to break my fast” Thor bellows. “Alas … I am unable to get rid of it” Thor looks at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Have you tried to shower?” she asks him.

“Yes! But the water is bewitched too, it appears green and colors the skin of anyone who touches it. Friend Hawkeye has already fallen into that trap” Thor tells her and she giggles into her hand, pulling out her phone.

“Smile for the camera” she tells Thor who grins brightly, the camera flash causes the glitter to sparkle and she shakes her head.

“Maybe you should use some gloves to carry Jane? Or you wake her? Your call … cause I'm not going to wake her. She is downright mean when interrupted in a science included nap coma” Darcy tells him.

“Verily! I will best not wake her” Thor nods seriously and wraps Jane in his cape before picking her up, no doubt attempting to keep the glitter of her.

Darcy grinned when she saw how much glitter he was trailing behind him while he carried Jane towards the elevator. “Jarvis?” she questions.

“The cleaning staff has already been informed but the main concern is on the water supply at the moment. Sir is trying to figure out if it is harmful. All scans indicate that it is food color and Mr. Barton hasn't shown any side effects thus far. I still recommend not to get into contact until the water is further analyzed and the source is found” Jarvis told her.

“I guess the main suspect is Loki?” she questions.

“Indeed Miss Lewis” Jarvis confirms.

“Well … is there anything else going on I should be aware off? Because otherwise I'm going to take a big nice nap. ” she says with a yawn.

“Not at all Miss Lewis, please enjoy your nap” the A.I. tells her. Jane had kept her up for most part of the previous night and she desperately wanted to curl up in a nice comfy pile of gold. 

She walks towards the elevator and rubs her eyes, Jarvis is nice enough to direct the elevator to the floor she shares with Thor and Jane without her having to push any of the glitter stained buttons.

“Thanks J” she smiles brightly into the camera and waves before stepping out of the elevator on her floor.

“No problem Miss Lewis” the A.I. replies.

Once in her room she activates the privacy protocol before her magic seeps out and cracks a portal into the air in front of her.

She is halfway transformed into her dragon form when she hits the gold, curling up inside of it. The metal easily adjusted to her fire and lulled her into its warm and comfortable embrace.

Absently she activated an alarm on her phone, she had an appointment with Taneleer this evening. He had promised to acquire a special something for her and she was already giddy with anticipation.


	7. Turnabout is fair play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates, two little chapters. I hope you guys enjoy

Loki was disguised as the bowman and currently stepping into the elevator in the lobby of Avengers Tower. He intended to steal back an ancient book the Avengers had taken from him in their last struggle. Despite the various pranks he played on the Avengers he had not met the dragoness again, so it came to him as quite a shock when a very familiar voice called out.

“Clint! Wait for me” she called and Loki turned wide eyed to stare at her while she dashed through the lobby, flashing her security card at one of the guards and approaching him with a wide grin. She was wearing a warm fur trimmed jacket and a knitted cap, black framed glasses sat on her nose, which was red from the cold air.

Her lips where painted a deep red and her blue green eyes twinkled mischievously when she rushed into the elevator beside him.

“Thanks Clint” she grinned at him wickedly.

“No problem” he muttered. “Top floor please” she tells him and he pushes the button for her, since she was busy fumbling with her security card and a bag full of coffee cups and donuts.

“I thought you and Natasha had an undercover gig on a cruise ship with some arms dealers?” she questions innocently.

“Yeah, that kind of blew up … so here I am” he rubbed the back of his neck like he had seen the bowman do countless of times while he flashed her an awkward grin. The little (or huge) minx clearly knew who he was.

His mind raced and when the elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal Captain America. Loki turned towards him only briefly, flashing him a grin, before he dropped his illusion and grabbed the dragoness by her arms. She squeaked in surprise, dropping both her phone and the bag with coffee and struggled in his hold, her weak attempts not budging him an inch.

“Loki. Let her go” the star spangled hero demanded before Loki hit him with a spell, sending him flying. He leaned in close, burying his face in her hair.

“Turnabout is fair play” he whispers into her ear.

“If you want her back unharmed you will return my spell book” he tells the hero demandingly before he whisks them away with a spell.

She makes a soft noise of surprise when they land in a large comfortable bed in his lair. Loki pulls back from her and carefully studies her face, she doesn't seem angry, in fact she seemed pretty much amused.

“Oh nose, whatever am I going to do, poor mortal me, whisked away by the all powerful Loki, god of mischief” she wails in fake horror and he smirks. Bending down to catch her lips with his he takes a hold of her wrists.

“Careful my lady, or I might think you are mocking me and take offense” he tells her.

“Whatever am I going to do then” she flutters her lashes at him and playfully struggles against his hold.

“Kiss me Darcy” he breath against her lips, trailing his mouth over her cheek and down her jawline to her neck.

“Kiss me and I promise to let you go” he playfully growls into her ear and she giggles amused before she hits him in the shoulder. 

“You are exchanging me for a lousy spell book. I am the one who should be offended. I am worth far more than a rotting old book” she huffs playfully, her nose is scrunched a little and she looks away from him. She is a vain little thing he realizes.

“Not all the gold in Asgard would be enough to counterbalance your beauty” he tells her and her eyes flutter to meet his.

“Hmm that is better” she purrs obviously pleased and he brings his mouth onto her once more.

“Naughty silver tongue” Darcy says when he slips his tongue back out of her mouth. “You could have still asked for more” she pouts her plush red lips at him. 

"The book was my mother's … to me it is of great value” he tells her.

“Then I'll make sure you will get it back” she tells him seriously.

Loki trades her back to the Avengers, the very same day, in a spectacular dramatic fight. If she discreetly put a preservation spell on the ancient tome … well he wouldn't need to know about that. She could only hope that Taneleer finally would deliver her order.


	8. Into Eternity

Despite the fact that she kept Jane in a working condition, forcing her little scientist to eat, sleep and shower regularly, she was rather bad at keeping track of time for her own personal things.

Don't get her wrong, she always arrived on time for work and did not forget to pick up important things, or send papers on time. No, no … her problem was that since she had lived since the creation of the universe … she tended to forget that not everyone had the luxury of eternity.

So she didn't call friends, sometimes for years, not because she didn't like them or wasn't interested, it simply slipped her mind. Because despite her human disguise, she was still a dragoness ... although, since she had decided to become a human, she found herself more aware of the time flow.

After dozing for some centuries and then aimlessly flying through the galaxy she had stumbled across Midgard. Oh and how it had changed since the last time she had visited it. She had gone to Greece first and found only tourists in the old temples, the old passages where gone and she hadn't bothered with forcing them open.

If the Olympians had left it was no business of hers, even thought she would have enjoyed to test her claws against Ares once more. The war god was a good opponent and they had fought each other countless of times in the past. Aphrodite was all over him when she roughened him up a little and she knew the war god enjoyed the attention of the love goddess.

The northern settlements weren't the same either and so she had drifted lazily across Midgard until she stumbled across one of their learning halls.

A young human had flirted shamelessly with her and bought her a coffee, it was delicious and the first offering she had been given in a long time. For whatever reason that had pleased her enough to contact the right people to forge her a new human identity.

“I see you are enjoying yourself” the voice of the god of mischief pulls her out of her musings and she opens her eyes lazily.

He is standing at the edge of the hot spring, fully clothed and peering down at her with a curious expression on his face. She was fairly sure it was due to the fact that she had invited herself to his lair unannounced, after months of no contact, lounging in the hot springs underneath his lair in full dragon form.

“I am not in the mood” she tells him bluntly when he begins to strip bare. She closes her eyes with a sigh, her tail splashing some water in his direction and he chuckles when she hits him.

“Not even for a bath with me?” he teases her and she can hear the little splash when he enters the water, the small waves rippling against her scales. “Come, change, let me take care of you” Loki says in a feminine voice and she opens an eye full of curiosity, to find a pair of boobs right in front of her, a rather nice pair of boobs.

Lady Loki grins at her mischievously when her dragon form falls away, but the smile quickly drops away in surprise when instead of changing into her human form, she takes the form of a Jotun. There is a nice flush on Loki's face when faced with her more than ample rack.

“I thought you weren't in the mood?” Loki sounds teasing, but the pretty blush on her face betrays her thoughts when Darcy pulls her into her lap, easily towering over the smaller female and pulling her flush against her breasts.

“Well … two can play this game and what can I say? … You have two very nice arguments” Darcy tells her while she nuzzles her neck, moving away the long silky black hair, bright blue fingers a stark contrast to the smooth pale skin of the female Loki.

“I didn't know you could do that” Loki says, pushing away a little to look at her once more, taking in her blue skin and burning red eyes.

“You started … besides … how did you put it?” Darcy hums while running her far larger hands across Loki's delicate back which causes her green eyes to widen and goosebums appearing on her skin from the cool touch. “Turnabout is fair play” Darcy purrs. “And don't we all need some secrets? Little pet” she chuckles amused.

“Very true my lady ... but those are two truly large and magnificent secrets” Loki says playfully, licking her lips while her gaze is clearly on her boobs, and Darcy laughs loudly.

“Wash your hair Loki” she tells her, throwing a washcloth at the beautiful female. “And maybe if you are nice I will show you the present I brought you” Darcy tells her.

Loki blinks at her innocently while she runs the washcloth over her own body. She was biting her lips and ran the cloth slowly over her breasts and down between her legs. “Is that nice enough for you my lady?” she asks cheekily.

Darcy snorts in amusement and rises from the water, shifting into her human form so she could dry and dress herself in the clothes she brought.

“Your Jotun form looks remarkable similar to your human form” Loki says but she can hear the subtle question in the words easily.

“I'm not a shapeshifter. I can take the forms of the many races scattered across the universe, but those forms are still me. Unlike you I cannot shift into another gender or appear differently than what you have seen” she tells him.

“That is … interesting, considering your magic is the most powerful magic I have ever encountered” Loki tells her, obviously curious while she lathered her long hair.

Darcy threw her an unimpressed look. “Very subtle information gathering” she chides with a wink and Loki pouts her full lips at her. “But I guess considering your usual victim is Thor ...” Darcy trails off when she spots Loki's lips quirk amused.

“You come here into my lair” Loki pouts. “All sinful” her green eyes travel over the sensual curve of her hips while she pulls up her panties. “And give me neither pleasure of the body nor of the mind” she complains. “I feel a little neglected” Loki is once again pouting at her while she flutters her long lashes.

Darcy giggles entertain. “Poor little pet” she purrs at Loki's flirtatious mood. “Finish washing and come find me in your bedroom” she beckons with her finger for Loki to follow her and smirks a little when the dark haired female perks up. “I brought you something” she offers the goddess of mischief.

“Why do I have a feeling that it isn't naughty?” Loki calls after her while Darcy leaves the underground caverns.

Loki is still a female when he enters the bedroom to find her laying on her bed. Darcy smiles softly when Loki winks at her before pouting while gesturing at her clothes.

“Don't be disappointed pet” she tells the attractive female. “Come here” she beckons and Loki slips onto the spacious bed beside her. The golden sheets shift slightly underneath them and Loki peers at her curious, shifting back into his male form.

“My present?” he asks and Darcy sits up to grab a plain black back bag from beside the bed. Loki watches her curious when she pulls the zipper of the bag open and tips her hands into the bag to bring forth a white glowing orb. “What is that?” Loki questions her when she holds the orb out towards him.

“It is a memory” she tells him, her gaze wavering a little and he is surprised to see tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

“A memory?” he questions and studies the glowing orb, it looked similar to a simple Asgardian light orb, used at funerals to show one's respect for the fallen warrior.

“Yes … a very special one. I thought you deserved to have it” the dragoness tells him and there is something in her gaze when she pushes the orb into Loki's hands. His pale slender fingers closed around the orb obediently.

Darcy puts her own hands above Loki's and she can see the confusion on his face when the memory starts. A soft gasp escapes his lips when he realizes what it is exactly that he is seeing. She could see it in his eyes, the moment he realized that it was his mother's funeral he was watching.

When his fingers finally slip from the orb she pulls him against her, rubbing his back in gentle circles. Her own tears mixed with his, she guided their hands together and formed a single glowing orb and they send it off towards the ceiling. Her powers cracked a portal into the air and they watched the orb drift towards Yggdrasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god that funeral scene wrecked me and that they send a guard to tell Loki about his mother's death was outrageous!!!  
> Listen to Into Eternity


	9. The price to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update. My muse has been rare these days and I honestly had no time either.  
> Please enjoy

Loki woke up feeling warm and content, the pleasant buzzing of half sleep still making his limbs heavy and his senses dull. His face is pressed against the softest of pillows and he feels the gentle in and out of the dragoness breathing.

She ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He lifted his head from her magnificent chest and met her blue green gaze.

“Did you have a nice rest my pet?” she asks him with smoldering eyes.

“Yes” he answers simply, shifting until he is laying on his side.

He looks around himself, pillows, blankets and furs where sprawled across his bed. They did not belong to him. They looked expensive too and where arranged around them carefully, almost like a nest. It was extremely comfortable, he had rested rather peacefully.

“Why?” he asks her simple.

Their gazes met and she smiled softly at him, with a knowing gaze that reminded him of his mother, who had been able to see the future.

“Why not?” she asks him.

“What do you wish to gain?” he questions her. “There must be something you want” he continues. “Obtaining that memory from an Asgardian must have been difficult” Loki muses distrustfully.

“Can't I just want you to be happy?” she questions him, moving closer to him, sleek like a cat. “Not everyone is cruel like your father” the dragoness tells him and he winces.

“He isn't my father” he hisses at her, offended.

“No … you're right. He surely didn't act like one if what I have heard is correct” the dragoness agrees, pursing her lips. “I intend to keep you happy my little prince” she tells him with a flutter of her eyelashes. “I take good care of the things I collect” she tells him and he stiffens.

“So I'm just something for your hoard?” he asks feeling numb inside.

“You misunderstand the meaning of my words little pet” she purrs at him. “I took you because you threatened my Janey. That I took further interest in you is solely your own fault … silver tongue” she teases him with a grin.

“Is it now?” he questions with a grin.

“Yes and to be considered part of a dragon hoard is a great honor” she tells him vainly, a small buff of smoke rising out of her mouth while she inspects her fingernails which looked suspiciously sharp.

“I am sure it is my lady. You surely only collect the most intelligent and beautiful things” Loki says.

“Hm, who are you complimenting right now?” Darcy questions with a raised brow and he ducks his head in amusement.

“I enjoy our bantering my lady” Loki tells her. “Usually I find myself with such dull conversationalist” he informs her. “So my lady can't change the subject so easily” he has a twinkle in his eyes. “How did my lady obtain that memory?” he questions.

“Oh … how sly of you, but I don't kiss and tell” the dragoness says with a wink.

“There was kissing involved?” he growls a little, jealousy sparking. He moves to straddle her, mouth wandering to her neck to teasingly nibble on it. The dragoness allowed it eagerly, grinning up at him mischievously, that look on her face always meant trouble.

“There might have been kissing …so how about you you remind me how you kiss?” she purrs at him slyly. “So I can compare?” she questions furthermore and then shrieks with laughter when he growls and crashes his lips on hers.

He pulls back a little and she moans disappointed. “The memory?” he breaths against her lips and she huffs annoyed, her nostrils flaring.

“Mhhmm, if I didn't like you so much my pretty little prince … I would spank you for your insolence” she tells him and his eyes widen. “Maybe I should?” she purrs at him, grinning sharply.

“Why won't you tell me?” he insists and she huffs.

“Why does it matter how I obtained the memory?” she inquires looking at him curiously. “I can assure you no one was harmed” Darcy says reassuringly.

“Because … no one has ever done something so meaningful for me” Loki finally confesses.

“Oh Loki” she sounds sad again pulling him against her in a hug. “Don't worry about it. I have a friend who trades in everything. I gave him something of equal value” Darcy says.

“What could be of equal value as the memory of my mother's funeral?” he questions.

“A memory of his mother” she reveals with a sad smile.

“You have seen thousands of creatures die … haven't you?” he questions, suddenly very aware, that the human looking woman beneath him, was an ancient creature, far older than himself and far more powerful. It was so easy to forget, with her playful nature and penance for mischief. She didn't seek the spotlight, let other's shine in her stead.

“All this talking about sad things ...” she murmurs. “I wish to leave now. I do not feel like entertaining you any longer” the dragoness tells him abruptly.

He moves off her instantly and she shifts off the bed to stand, her powers crack around her. Curiously he analyzes it, it was a simple traveling spell but due to her immense power it seemed to crack a rift in between the barriers of the worlds. The portal shimmers into existence immediately afterwards, the huge piles of golds beyond it.

“I didn't mean to make you sad” he tells her sincerely.

She doesn't turn to face him, obviously deeply stricken by his words. “Do not worry about it pet” the dragoness says, but the usual purr in her voice is gone and she steps through her portal without a further word.


	10. Tamatoa, Princess Peach and the One Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy and had no time to write, plus my muse was kind of gone ... sigh  
> Please enjoy

Darcy lay curled up comfortably around and halfway in a pile of pillows on Stark's spacious couch in the penthouse. Sun was streaming in through the huge glass windows and she stretched with a pleased moan before curling up on top of her pile again.

“Aww, who's a good little kitty?” Tony mocked with a laugh. “You want me to scratch you behind your ear?” he grins at her, his fingers intimating scratching her. “Or are you more like a snake, sunbathing?” he gestures with his hands.

“Fuck off Tamatoa” she hisses at him, eyes narrowed at him.

“Ohhh because I'm sooo Shiny” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and taps the arc reactor in his chest. “Jarvis, give me a tune!” he demanded at the ceiling and then proceeded to dance and sing along to the song.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him, but halfway through his wild dance around the couch she is giggling. “I'm still not sharing my cookies” she tells him with fake sternness and he pouts at her while she shifts the plate of cookies nearer to herself.

“Jane! Your lab monkey is mean again!” he yells across the spacious room.

“Darcy! Play nice, he's paying us” comes the shout from somewhere near the kitchen and Tony grins at her in triumph. “But if he made a boob comment you are free to hit him with a pillow. Pepper had it included in our contract” she shouted a moment later and Tony's mouth falls open in shock.

“Mutiny!” he screams in fake outrage. “Jarvis! Tell me that isn't in their contract!” he demanded.

“Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that there is a boob comment clause in Miss Lewis contract” Jarvis replies, sounding very smug.

“Unfucking believable” Tony mutters. “Traitors everywhere” he grumbles and she laughs at him.

“I might be willing to share if you grovel a little” she tells him, arching an eyebrow and gesturing.

“Lewis” he begins. “Oh great goddess of the delicious homemade cookies” Tony continues dramatically. “Will you not bestow the epiphany, the mind blowing deliciousness of your baking upon this poor starved soul?” he flutters his eyes at her and she looks at him skeptically. “I'll stock up on pop tarts” he wiggles his eyebrows again.

“All right” she agrees, pushing the plate with cookies towards him. “Since you asked so nicely” she praises him and gestures elegantly with her hand. “I will allow it” she informs him generously. Tony eagerly grabs two of the cookies and runs of with his prize, like a little fledgling who just acquired something for his hoard, munching happily.

Natasha slid onto the couch beside her and she glances at her, noting the tiny slouch in the usually composed pose. Wordlessly she moved behind the assassin and brought her hands onto the other woman's shoulders. She slid her thumbs across Natasha's shoulders and neck until she found the sore spots.

“That feels nice, milaya” the russian assassin hums with pleasure. “How can you be so warm?” Natasha asks with a soft moan when Darcy presses her palms down on the sore spots, letting a tiny fraction of her dragon heat pour out through her hands.

“Haven't you heard?” Darcy asks her with a mischievous smile. “According to Tony I'm either a cat or a snake” she tells her and Natasha chuckles.

Steve decides it is the perfect moment to come waltzing into the penthouse suite, wearing skin tight running pants and a t-shirt that stretched across his chest like it was two sizes too small. He grins and waves at them before strolling towards the kitchen, giving them a nice view of American's ass.

“Ohh but with this view I'm pretty sure I am a Koopa” Darcy muses.

“A what?” Natasha questions while Darcy rubs her thumbs across a particular bad spot.

“A Koopa. Like Bowser from Super Mario, the Nintendo game” Darcy clarifies and Natasha laughs when Darcy gestures towards Steve. “Because that ass is a Peach!” Darcy tells her. “And I'm feeling like abducting Princess Peach and dragging her away into my dark lava filled castle … to properly appreciate the … Peach” she tells the russian spy who laughs brilliantly.

Steve turns briefly and grins at them, winking before he curtsies and disappears into the kitchen.

“He heard you” Natasha says and Darcy huffs amused. “And what was with Tony singing and dancing?” Natasha asks her.

“Oh let that troll hear us, he enjoys my teasing and I'm pretty sure Tony is still drunk from yesterday” Darcy tells her while she is still kneading her back like a cat. “Lay down for a moment, or do you want to go back to my room. I've got some nice lavender scented massage oil” she offers.

“Am I invited too?” Steve calls from the kitchen doorway, slurping on a protein shake.

“Sorry Stevie, girls only” Natasha calls.

“I thought I was Princess Peach?” he pouts at them, the little troll. Darcy snorts amused and pulls Natasha up.

“Darcy, do you still have that sore vastus lateralis muscle from falling down the stairs? Because princess Peach there, has been traveling the world with Uso girl's and he gives the best damn foot massages” Natasha tells her.

“Oh? You've been holding out on me Captain?” she asks him, hands on her hips. “What other secrets are you hiding?” she questions.

“So I'm in?” he asks with a shit eating grin.

“Wait? Where are you three going? I heard something about massages?” Tony shouts after them. “Capsicle?!!!” he yells agitated and they laugh as soon as the elevator door closes behind them.

About an hour later there was a knock on Darcy's door. “Miss Darcy” Jarvis voice comes from the ceiling while she was stradling Natasha's waist and massaging her back. “There is a delivery for you. The parcel and deliverer have been cleared by security” he informs her.

“Okay, that's great J Man but I can't exactly go to the door right now” she tells him.

“I can go and get it” Steve offers and she nods at him. Steve smiles and ventures to the door, without his shirt. They hear a surprised squeak from the hallway when he opens the door and the exited voice of an obviously freaked out delivery man.

“And?” Loki questions when Paul enters his own shop, the door falling close behind him. The human male looks incredible nervous and is fielding with his fingers.

“She … uh liked it” he offers awkwardly not meeting his gaze.

“Are you attempting to lie … to me?” Loki quirks a brow at the king of pranks.

“What happened to my shop? Where are all of my wares?” Paul questions instead, gesturing around wildly at the half empty shelves.

“I had a buyer who was looking for something so primitive and none magically he could smuggle it into a high security prison” Loki waved his question away. “Don't try to distract me. Did she like it?” he questions the mortal.

“You're not going to like the answer” Paul tells him straightforward.

“So she didn't like it?” Loki furrows his brows, he had been sure the dragoness would appreciate the solid gold ring. He had seen her read the fictional book once or twice and had grown curious, it was an interesting tale.

Many hours he had poured into making the ring an exact replica of the one in the book, the invisible spell was no challenge but he had also added the underlying feeling of being watched and the occasional voices that whispered into it's bearers ear, that had been fun to test.

“She didn't come to the door” Paul fidgets again and Loki throws him a leveled look. “Captain America opened the door” he finally relents.

“So? The captain's playing fetch boy?” Loki mused thoughtfully noticing Paul's flushed cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at the mortal. “Speak up already” he demands.

“He was shirtless okay!” Paul squeaked. “And he opened her door, like her apartment door” the mortal adds in a half whisper. Loki felt his eye twitch.

“Did he now?” he questions lowly and Paul whimpers.


	11. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Natasha and Steve are having a girls night

They had spend the last hour laughing at Tony's expression when they left together. Darcy had massaged all the cramped muscles and sore spots out of Natasha's back and Stevie had used her shower and emerged shirtless much to their delight, cheekily grinning at them. Darcy had catcalled when he sauntered into her kitchen and grabbed them some wine, there was nothing wrong with appreciating a good view.

Then they had been interrupted by Jarvis announcing the delivery.

“So?” Darcy questions curious, eyes lingering on Steve while he carried the small package inside. She could practically smell the gold and magic in the air and was pretty sure her nostrils would be flaring if she where in her dragon form.

“It was in fact a delivery man and not Tony checking up on us” Steve laughed waving the package. “But I fear he got the wrong impression, if he talks, the paparazzi will be all over you again” he laughs awkwardly. “Where do you want me to put that?” Steve asks.

“Oh pish posh” Darcy huffs with a laugh. “The paparazzi are always all over me and every other woman working inside this building. Remember last year? They thought Janey and me where a thing while Thor was away … and shortly afterwards someone shot that picture of you and Madison and suddenly you had a whole love affair going on” she rolls her eyes and makes grabby hands at the package. There was gold inside of it. “Be a peach and open that for me. I'm curious. I don't remember ordering something and I'm all oily” she orders him.

“Yes ma'am” he mockingly salutes before peering at the package. “Sender address is a company called Prank Wars” Steve says. “Maybe you drunk ordered with Clint again?” he suggests with a smirk.

“Oh, that's entirely possible” Darcy muses. She could barely contain her excitement, she had a suspicion who it was that was sending her enchanted gold, not that the address hadn't been a dead giveaway, but she still wanted to know what it was. Asgardian Coins perhaps? She already had a nice collection of those but she was always willing to enlarge her hoard.

When Steve went to open the package she was so tense that Natasha send her a curious side way glance which she refused to meet. “Snakes might jump out of it” she mumbles at Natasha who raises her eyes at her. Steve pauses and looks at them. “I mean … with the company name” Darcy adds and Steve nods thoughtfully.

“You're right. I wouldn't put it past Tony to set us up like this” Steve agrees and leans away farther when he pulls it open. Instead of snakes there is a small velvet box inside of it and he pulls it out carefully. “Looks like a jewelry box, should I open it?” he asks and Darcy nods eagerly.

“Ohh” she purrs. “It's the One Ring” a wicked grin spreads across her face. “I always wanted one of those. Drunk me orders the good stuff” she nods in approval and Steve and Natasha smile. She moves of Natasha's back and rolls her own shoulders, wiping her hands on some paper towels.

She jumps up and rummages through one of her drawers, pulling out a long chain. “That needs to be on a chain” she decides out loud and picks the ring up, sliding it onto the chain which she secures around her neck. “Ta da!” she presents.

“One does not simply walk into Mordor” Steve jokes with a grin.

“Oh, we can totally get Clint to say **and you have my bow** ” Darcy laughs and grabs one of the glasses of wine Steve had prepared. “And now” she gestures towards her right foot. “I was promised a foot massage” Darcy reminds him. “You already used my shower and ate my cookies, don't think I didn't notice” she scolds him lightly, giving him a playful smile while she wiggles her finger at him.

“But I gave you girls a nice view of the Peach” Steve pouts at them and Natasha snorts.

“No wonder it's so bloody hard to set you up with anyone, you're such a troll” Natasha rolls her eyes.

“I thought you knew?” Darcy whispers at her, holding a hand before her mouth in a fake covert way while Steve sits down beside her moving his large hands across her thigh. “Oh dear Frigga” she gasps when her foot spasms. “Is my foot supposed to react that way?” she asks when she kicks it out involuntary.

“Don't worry, just means I got the right nerve” he tells her reassuringly.

“I told you he's good” Natasha tells her smugly.

“You've been definitely holding out on me, both of you” she points at them accusingly. “Damn, human bodies can be so strange” Darcy says and moans at the end. Dear Eternity, she sometimes forgot how weak human bodies where and how easily they were pleasured.

“If it is okay with you, it would be great if you could lay down Darce. There's this one place about here” he gestures towards his own ass. “Which does wonders” he tells her. “Only if it is okay thought. I don't want to overstep” he tells her and there's a nice flush on his cheeks.

“Oh go ahead” she tells him laying down. “If I can survive Janey telling me about how Thor uses his lightening during sex, I will definitely survive American's ass touching my ass” she informs them and Natasha nearly chocks on her wine.

“Come again?” Natasha asks her with wide eyes.

Darcy doesn't need to turn around to know that Steve's ears are bright red. “Apparently he is also a fertility god and has this whole static tingling thing going on during … you know” Darcy wiggles her eyebrows.

“Damn … lucky woman” Natasha growls a little.

“Ohh Steve” Darcy purrs when his fingers dig into the flesh of her upper thight, almost her ass, hitting a particular bad spot. “That is definitely going into my spank bank. Captain America touching my ass, my whole foot is tingling” she says. “Eleven out of ten stars. Natasha you need to set him up with someone. He's wasted as a single. You're going to make someone so happy one day ohhh” Darcy finishes when he rubs his palm across her ass. “Naughty naughty” she chides him.

“Princess Peach needs something for her spank bank too” the troll winks at her and she takes a huge gulp of wine.

“Careful now Captain, or I'm really going to abduct you to my castle” she purrs at him, meaning it. “And we both know we would regret that as soon as your lover boy comes back” Darcy muses.

“How did you?” Steve says and then flushes red, realizing what he just revealed.

“Oh please Stevie, we're practically having a girls night here, all that's missing is the nail polish and hair braiding” she winks at him and he flushes prettily.

“How did I never pick up on that?” Natasha looks at him wide eyed. “I knew you kissed awfully but that!?” Natasha glares at him and then at Darcy.

“I'm uhhh … bi” he grins at her sheepish.

“Dear god, this is a girls night” Natasha groans.

“Oh how the mighty superhero's have fallen. Stay tuned! Next week we will have a special of the daily malfunctions in the superhero's kitchen. This is Darcy Lewis from Channel Awesome sending live from Avenger's Tower” Darcy mocks them, talking into her wine glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments, I love comments!
> 
> Also I stole the idea of Thor using lightening during sexy time from another story. Give it some love.  
> Story: [Friðgarðar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190695/chapters/52979068)  
> [Duckie_Dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono) has Dyslexia so be nice!


	12. Mòrag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter giving more insight on what Darcy actually is and where she came from.  
> Loki gifts her something that has far more significant than he realizes

Darcy lounged on her bed in Avenger Tower and twirled the ring in between her fingers, every now and then she blew a short gust of flames at it and the engraving shone eerily. It delighted her to no end.

The thick gold band felt warm, the enchantments prickled pleasantly against her skin. After Steve and Natasha had left she had enjoyed testing the enchantments. Obviously the ring made her invisible, but it also made other people pass through her.

The creepy feeling of being watched and the occasional flashes of the burning eye startled her at first, but considering that this was a Loki made replica of the One Ring she would have been disappointed if he hadn't added some kind of mischief to it. What really made her jump out of her skin was the sudden voice that suggested that she should pull Clint's chair away when he had briefly stood up.

It had been comically to watch him fall on his ass and then completely freak out when he couldn't figure out why the chair had moved on it's own. He had even replayed the video feed and freaked even more when he saw the chair move.

She had left giggling, hearing him cursing and shouting accusations at Tony. Apparently he was sure that Tony had build tiny robots or magnets and was playing a prank on him.

Her musings where once again interrupted by Jarvis announcing a delivery.

Darcy's eyes snapped to her door. She let the chain with the ring slide onto her bed and slipped of the bed elegantly, rising to her feet. Her bare feet made no sound while she crossed the distance to her door. She paused in her steps, her eyes widening.

She sensed Uru and magic.

Opening her door she took in the delivery man, who's eyes traveled over her form briefly before settling on her blue green eyes.

“Yes?” she inquired, impatiently.

“I have a delivery for Miss Darcy Lewis” he tells her with an awkward smile, pushing the parcel towards her.

She practically ripped the large and flat parcel from his fingers. The sender address once again read “Prank Wars”. Tucking it under her arm she signed the delivery.

“Thank you, have a nice day” she wished him, almost slamming the door close in his face.

“Yeah, you too” she heard him sigh a breath of obvious relief, his footsteps fading away.

Her nails turned into claws and she ripped the packaging open impatiently. A loud purr erupting from deep within her chest when she pulled apart the green silk cloth to reveal a beautiful necklace.

It was colored like gold, but there was no doubt that this wasn't gold at all. The delicate chain was no doubt spun out of Uru and worth a few planets. Her eyes slitted slightly while she took in the beauty of the chain, her feet carrying her towards the windows so she could look at it in sunlight.

Darcy pushed at the chain with her powers but found no magic in the chain, which was curious. Uru grew stronger with every enchantment put into it. No, the magic she felt came from the white opal pendant, which shone and gleamed like the Arkenstone.

Darcy huffed a cloud of smoke in amusement. Opal wasn't particularly expensive but combined with the enchantment on it, it truly looked like the jewel from the books. Loki had no doubt given her the chain unenchanted so she could do with it as she wished. To her it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever been given and Loki had no idea what weapon he had given her.

Calling forth part of her essence she let it creep into the Uru and it's awareness immediately pushed against her consciousness.

“You shall be known as Mòrag, to honor the people of the planet who's death set me free” she told it and it hummed, accepting the name. The metal almost melted against her skin, moving to wrap around her neck on its own accord.

She moved the One Ring onto the chain as well and Mòrag accepted it eagerly, absorbing the invisible spells. On the other side hung the Arkenstone and in the middle of her chest gleamed a small part of her own essence, a shining purple crystal, cracking with power and merging with the Uru.

No, Loki had no idea what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uru is the metal from which Mjölnir is made. It grows stronger with every enchantment used on it and obviously the power stone is as powerful as it gets.  
> So for anyone who has not guessed it yet. Darcy is the embodiment of Power.


	13. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoplessly sick guys, so it took me forever and ever to write this.  
> I have trouble looking at a screen and I'm sleeping most of the day/night.  
> Meds are helping a little but the rest of the family is sick too 😷😷😷  
> I still hope you enjoy!

Loki woke up to the feeling of something slithering over his arm and coming to a coiling rest on top of his chest. Now this wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, he had had many pet snakes in the past and occasionally enjoyed transforming into a snake himself, but at the moment he had no pet.

There was simply no way a snake could have found its way into his lair, which was in the Antarctica for crying out loud, in a natural way. His alarms hadn't been triggered by any outside force so something fool must be at play. He opened his green eyes slowly to try to gauge if he was in any kind of immediate danger.

Coiled up on top of his chest lay indeed some kind snake. It was a beautiful creature, no doubt magical, with shimmering golden scales, bright white eyes that gleamed like an opal and a set of wings. The creature looked at him curiously and yawned, showing of sharp fangs and a purple tongue that slittered out to taste the air.

“Mòrag” the voice of the dragoness purred from somewhere in the room. “Come darling, let Loki sleep, he looks like he needs it” she chides the snake like creature, or maybe it was more like a dragon, it seemed to huff.

The creature leans its head sideways and gives him one last glance before moving of his chest, slithering across the bed sheets and onto the dragoness waiting arm, wings fluttering lazily to help it gain height.

He turns onto his side and meets her gaze while the creature moves up her arm and wraps around her throat. It bit its own neck and became stiff like a necklace. Sudden realization dawns on him and his eyebrows rise in astonishment.

“It's sentient” he marvels, moving closer to her, a finger trailing over the necklace which had changed a lot since he had acquired it for her.

The little creature unwraps once more and playfully snaps at his finger, curling around his offered hand, it slides up his arm playfully. Purple tongue darting out to lick across his cheek in a familiar fashion.

“Of course she is” the dragoness tells him sounding amused. “I came here to thank you for the gifts” she purrs at him, pushing him down gently so he sat on the bed. She moved to sit in his lap and pushed her lips against his in a gentle, almost shy kiss.

“How are you feeling little pet?” she questions, moving some strands of his hair out of his face.

“Exhausted” he admits. Acquiring the Uru had utterly drained him of his magic, not to mention haggling with the dwarves to forge it for him. They where a cunning and distrusting species.

“Hmh” she hums softly while the snake wraps around his throat in a comforting manner, coiling just firm enough to lay steadily against him. “Would you enjoy a bath?” she inquires. “You have these delightful hot springs underneath this place and you deserve a little pampering” the dragoness offers.

“I would be a fool to refuse such a tempting offer” Loki tells her despite barely being able to stay awake.

She smiled at him in a gentle manner before pushing him back onto the bed. “Even Thor would be able to see through that and recognize that you are beyond exhausted” Darcy says.

He sighs irritated and tired but content when she wraps him in her arms and pushes him into the middle of his bed.

She shifts the pillows and blankets around them until he laid on his back in the most comfortable position while she combed her fingers through his hair and gentle stroke across his cheeks occasionally.

“Poor pet” she purrs at him, her chest rumbling against his side. “Sleep some more” her voice is soft and soothing. “I'll guard you” she whispers and the snake that is still coiled around his throat feels warm and soft, for a short moment he thinks it is glowing purple before his senses fade away into the blissful unawareness that is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	14. Cupcakes, Coffee and the Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm back.  
> At least I'm only coughing and looking at screens doesn't tear my eyes up anymore. Hooray!

Darcy returned to her own kitchen to cook and bake for Loki. There she knew her pots and pans, the irregular heat of the oven and the way the tap sometimes spewed too much water at once. She knew and loved her kitchen with all it's little fault, because it was hers. Every shiny surface, polished pot and wooden spoon.

“Hey Darcy” Natasha's voice startled her in the middle of her cooking.

“Dear Eternity!” she gasped. “Someone buy that woman a bell” she had to steady herself against the counter.

“Forgive me milaya” the russian purrs and Darcy blinks at her. “You didn't hear me over your music and Jarvis was so nice an let me inside” Natasha says.

“Never again” Darcy mumbles to herself, pulling the headphones from her ears. “Jarvis my dude, so not cool” she complains towards the ceiling.

“My apologizes Miss Lewis” the A.I. sounded slightly amused and she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. “But your personal preferences are set to let anyone you consider family into your apartment as long as you are decent” he droned a little and now she knew how annoyed Tony must be when Jarvis sassed him.

The oven peeped and she jumps up. “My cupcakes!” Darcy shouts and rushes towards the oven. She almost forgot to grab the mitts and remembered just in time to avoid and awkward conversation with Natasha why she didn't burn.

Setting them down on the counter to cool down, she slipped out of the mitts and grabbed some butter from the fridge to make a nice and yummy topping.

“I see you're baking” Natasha commented, glancing around the kitchen.

“Yep” Darcy replied, checking the time on the roast she had in the other oven. It already smelled delicious. “I had sudden carvings” she tells her, her fingers twitching.

“It smells delicious” Natasha licked her lips and Darcy looked up to see it, her gaze following for a moment.

“Make us two cups of coffee?” Darcy asks, pulling up a bottle of amaretto with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows and Natasha laughs lightly, moving her delicious backside towards the coffee machine.

“So? What brings you here?” Darcy inquires. „Expect my coffee, my alcohol and my charming personality“ she asks.

“You're cooking … and baking“ Natasha says and Darcy hums in affirmation, mixing the buttercream. “You're obviously in love“ Natasha tells her, while taking an elegant sip of her amaretto coffee.

Darcy pauses, looking at Natasha with wide eyes full of shock. She blinks a few times and opens her mouth before she closes it again.

“You are right” she finally manages to croak. “Dear Eternity … I'm in love” she mumbles and grabs a bar stool.

Natasha wordlessly pours more amaretto into her coffee and pushes the cup towards her. Darcy downs it like a shot and the russian raises an eyebrow at her. “I thought that was obvious when you shot poor Stevie down” Natasha says with a shrug.

“What?” Darcy mumbles. “No way! I'm not the one who gets murderfied by jealous brainwashed ex” she shakes her head vehemently. “How could that have been your clue” she asks in disbelieve.

“You also shoot me down despite clearly appreciating my assets” Natasha tells her with a smug grin and Darcy's gaze briefly dips down to the generous cleavage in the black skintight catsuit.

“Damn it” Darcy curses and Natasha laughs brightly.

“Don't pout milaya. I'm a spy. I notice things” Natasha winks at her playfully while she huffs.

“Yes” Darcy drawls. “But before ME?!” she gestures more agitated.

“It's my job” Natasha smirks at her and Darcy huffs.

“You know what. I have to think about this” Darcy decides.

“Don't think too long Darce” Natasha tells her, rising to her feet and leaving with a small wave.

Darcy stares after her. “She knows, doesn't she?” Darcy murmurs and glances towards the ceiling.

“I fear I don't understand what Miss Romanov is supposed to know?” Jarvis says.

“I bet ya don't” Darcy huffs annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love!


	15. Strange Time

Loki woke up to the pleasant feeling of a warm and scaly body pressed against his side. His green eyes blinked open curiously to find Darcy, the dragoness, fast asleep, curled up against his side in her dragon form. She was small, like a tiger, no doubt to better fit into his bed, and he found it strangely endearing to see her so utterly relaxed.

Her snout nuzzled against his neck and she grumbled something in her sleep, her breath hot against his skin. Mòrag, the enchanted necklace, was wrapped around his upper arm and he shifted carefully to get a better look at Darcy. It was rare for him to see her sleeping, now that he thought about it, he realized he had never seen her sleep before. She enjoyed to doze in his fireplace sometimes and of course she buried herself in her hoard half of the time, but he had never truly seen her sleep before.

A small clattering sound drew his attention and his mouth quirked with amusement when he spotted the three copper pots hanging from the dragoness tail. The three mimics where each gnawing at her tail with enthusiasm, tongue lapping out while they tried to do some harm. Apparently the dragoness had been in his kitchen and the mimics had decided to try and bite her.

“Don't laugh at them” her voice chides softly and his green gaze meets her blue green one. “They were trying so hard to defend your kitchen” she praises the three pots who immediately perked up. “They are adorable” she hums and he can't help the laugh that escapes him.

“They … are trying to gnawn your tail off” he tells her.

“Pfff as if three copper pots could do some harm” she snorts. “Besides … I like them. They are shiny” she purrs and pats at one of the pots, which immediately tried to bite at her claws.

“Hmm, of course you do” Loki smirks and rolls his eyes. “Only you could find mimics pretty” he grins at her and teasingly lets his fingers travel over her scales.

“They are pretty, just imagine how they would shine if I would polish them” she says with a gleam in her eyes, which clearly indicated that she wanted them.

“And here I had hoped that I would get some polishing” he pouts at her. “Replaced by kitchenware, oh the insult! The travesty” he laments and a feral grin crosses her features.

“Poor pet” she says and jumps on top of him. Sharp claws digging into his shoulders while she pines him down. Her forked tongue slid out to lick across his neck, feeling hot against his skin. “Maybe I should polish you” she purrs, grinning at him with razor sharp teeth while she lowers herself down his body.

She laughs brilliantly when he yelps in shock when she nips at his hip playfully. Her form wavers and shimmers, scales falling away and limbs morphing until she was once again a human and he is surprised to find himself almost disappointed. The mirthful look in her eyes stayed.

“What where you doing in my kitchen in the first place?” he asks her, a heavy blush on his pale cheeks when it suddenly occurred to him that he could try to find a way to shift into a dragon himself. He would need to research that possibility.

“I brought you food” she tells him, perking up immediately. The three copper pots where lying on the bed looking unsuspicious, apparently having given up to try and gnawn on her when her tail disappeared.

Her entire face is bright and lightens up with her smile when she pulls at his hand until he follows her off the bed and into his kitchen. She is wearing nothing like usual after an transformation and he waves his hand, a sheer light green silk dress manifests around her form and mint green fluffy socks.

She giggles and kisses his cheek, in her human form she has to stand on the tip of her toes to reach him and he smirks, pleased with himself. Her fingers are still intertwined with his and he pulls her into a small alcove, crashing his mouth onto hers in a hungry kiss. Her arms instantly wrap around his neck and he easily lifts her up, to trap her against him and the cold stone wall.

“Why exactly did you dress me?” she giggles against his hungry lips, her legs wrapping around his hips.

“So that I can undress you of course” he tells her, nibbling at her exposed neck.

When they finally stumble into the kitchen Loki instinctively pushed Darcy behind himself at the unfamiliar figure inside his kitchen. The male was human, had dark short cut hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He wore blue robes with a broad leather belt across his middle and had a bright red cape that seemed to move in a non existence breeze.

“Who are you?” Loki hissed at the man.

“Relax Loki” Darcy tells him, a soft hand grabbing his while she moves in front of him. “He is obviously here for me” she informs him before turning towards the man. “Hello brother” she practically purrs and there is a growling in her voice that sends vibrations through the ground.

“I'm not your brother” the man seemed as confused as Loki. “My name is Dr. Strange” he begins but is cut off when the golden amulet he is wearing shifts and twists. It opens to reveal the green infinity stone of time and a streak of green light pushes out of the amulet forming a somewhat humanoid shape.

“Hello sister” the shape purrs and Loki can see the mouth of the Strange Doctor fall open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	16. Congratulations

Time around them seemed to freeze. Loki and the human sorcerer stood unmoving in the kitchen and Darcy gently untangled her fingers from Loki's.

“Congratulations brother” she tells him, her gaze focused on his green shape. “I see you gained your freedom” she gestures towards him.

“You don't seem too surprised” her brother comments, quirking a brow at her and smiling a sharp smile.

“You are time, I was surprised that I gained my freedom before you” Darcy tells him. “Can't you see how things will unfold?” she questions. “Shouldn't you have known how to gain your freedom” she inquires.

“Knowing how to gain my freedom and actually earning it are two different things” her brother says, his form finally settling on an olive skinned young boy. He smiled at her cockily. “I wouldn't be free if it weren't for Stephen” he tells her, gesturing towards the human sorcerer. “He battled Dormannu … quite successfully too for a human. Trapped that old sucker in a time loop” Time laughed gleefully, wiping some tears from his eyes. “I never had so much fun before” he laughs.

“You helped him defeat Dormannu?” Darcy questions with wide eyes.

“Defeat, not kill. We both know that old sucker is not brought down that easily” Time pouted a bit. “You should have seen his face” he giggles, his feet scuttling in amusement.

“So your loyalty lies with Strange?” Darcy questions him.

“He is a worthy Sorcerer Supreme” Time tells her. “I have grown fond of him as I have grown fond of Agamotto” her brother tells her with a fond smile on his face. “And my fondness set me free, so I assume I did something right … this time” he tells her glumly.

“I am sorry for what happened with the Vishanti” Darcy tells him.

“And I am sorry for what happened on Morag” Time tells her.

“We were both used in the wrong way. They could have saved themselves if they had used us right” Darcy tells him. “It is not our fault they weren't ready” she tells her brother and reaches out towards Mòrag, the winged serpent slithered onto her outstretched hand.

Time's eyes brightened to an almost shining green while he watched Mòrag. “Aether wishes to join us” he tells her and Darcy raises an eyebrow at him. “She abandoned her wish to destroy creation and instead decided she wanted the same as you” he tells her.

“The same as me?” Darcy questions. “Aether?” she asks in disbelieve. “Aether tried to destroy reality but a few years ago” she shakes her head. “What could have possible changed her mind?” she inquires.

“I think I will call myself Tim” Time decided. “I do look like a Tim, don't you think?” he inquires and clothing appears on his form, he twists the cap on his head around and grins at her. 

“Answer my question Tim” Darcy demands and he perks up when she uses his chosen name.

“I like it” he says. “I think it suits me” Tim decided and grabs a cupcake from the counter biting into it. “Oh, mhhhmmm” he munches happily. “Food is great” he decides and Darcy waits patiently until he has finished eating. “Aether wants her freedom, but she doesn't want to be locked back up when she breaks free, so she decided to earn it. Found a vessel of some sorts and grew attached to the vessels family. I think she genuine … plus I saw what will happen. I don't think she will stray from the path” Tim informs her.

“That is good. I am glad for her” Darcy tells him, although she was worried. Aether was a fickle creature, had always been, and had even helped Knull once and later on the Dark Elves before Bor had defeated them and locked Aether away in the deeps of the Earth. “Why now thought? All off sudden you turn up, free … and come here to tell me that Aether had a change of heart?” she questions him.

Tim turned to look at her and something flickers through his eyes. “Because of you sister” he tells her and she frowns at him. “And because of him” Tim continues, nodding towards Loki.

“What does he have to do with anything?” Darcy asks.

“You love him … and he loves you” Tim says simply. “It is not about you, it is about what you created” he tells her. “You have proven that it is possible, the others will try to gain the same kind of power” he warns her.

They stare at each other for a while before her hand moves over her lower stomach, shaking until it settles against the silk dress, a tiny pulse of power underneath.

“He will betray you sister” Tim tells her.

“No” she shakes her head in disbelieve. “If what you say is true … and he loves me … how could he betray me?” she questions.

“It's in his nature” Tim tells her with a shrug. “You have been warned … this is the best I can do sister” he tells her and moves back to stand in front of the human sorcerer.

Time returned to its normal flow.

“Goodbye sister and congratulations” Tim tells her and with a flash of green light he returns into the eye of Agamotto.

Darcy felt the wetness of tears before she realized that she was crying at all. “Darcy?” Loki asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” he inquires.

“Don't touch me” she hisses at him angrily, pushing away his hands and storming outside. She heard him shout after her and his footsteps following her while she rushed to the exit. As soon as she threw open the heavy ice gate her form morphed into a dragon and she took of roaring in anger and pain.

“Well … I did not expect that when I decided to follow my visions to Antarctica” Dr. Strange muttered, standing beside Loki and staring after the dragoness.


	17. Fertility bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simply love myself some drama

The problem was that she missed him already and it had only been a month since she had left his lair in an angry whirl of scales and wings.

The problem was … that she knew it was unfair to avoid him because he might betray her in the future. She was far too rational for that.

The problem was that she knew he loved her, she had the living proof for it after all. Eternity damn it!

The problem was that she loved him too. For Fucks sake!

There where too many fucking problems!

And one of her main problems was currently staring at her over the top of the counter, watching her stress cook. Thor sipped on the hot chocolate she had made him and eagerly fished out one of the mini marshmallows she had added. He licked his lips and resumed his position of staring at her.

Steve and Clint where meanwhile munching on the homemade burgers she had made earlier, she had eaten one too before returning to her cooking. It was a good thing that the Avengers tended to be like a hoard of hungry bilgesnipe, they ate everything she cooked or baked without complaint. On the contrary, they where really happy about her cooking and baking and complimented her a lot which of course pleased her to no end.

“Thor” she finally growled out. “Will you stop staring at me and just SPIT IT OUT” she demanded, pointing a spatula at him in an angry manner, the steaks she was currently making were happily sizzling in the pan in front of her. “If you want a steak just say it, but your constant staring is driving me crazy. You've been at it since a few days and I'm this close to strangling you with the help of Mew-Mew” she gestures wildly.

“I will gladly partake in any meal you prepare my lightening sister” Thor bellows joyfully and then he has the decency to look sheepish when everyone stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

“And the staring?” Darcy prompts him, looking at him pointingly.

“I am unsure how to breach the subject” Thor admits, for once talking in a softer voice.

“Well … one usually starts with opening his mouth and using his vocal cords and tongue to create sounds” she teases him, checking on the vegetables. When she turned back to face him once more he looked at her with such a conflicted expression that she put the steaks into baking dish and put them into the oven. “Thor … what's the matter big guy. The last time I saw you looking this serious the world was about to end and dark elves invaded London …?” she questions.

By now everyone seemed to follow their conversation.

“It is not an easy conversation” he tells her.

“I gathered” she gestures for him to continue.

“Darcy, you know I consider you a sister of my heart. You keep my heart safe when I cannot and since the day I arrived on Midgard you have been nothing but kind to me” Thor tells her and she nods and coos at him. “Because of that it pains me even more to ask you” he continues and then pauses heavily, face turning stormy. “Did my brother force himself on you?” he inquires and Darcy could have sworn she would have heard it if a needle dropped. In fact she very much heard Steve drop half of his burger on his plate. Tomatoes and salad was splattered everywhere.

She was so shocked at his question that she only managed to stare at him with wide eyes. The silence between the two of them stretched uncomfortable long.

“Wait … what?” Tony sputtered. “Point Break?! What caused this, it has been forever since he abducted her and she is clearly fine!” he stammers. “Double D tell him you are fine!” he demands with a desperate look in his eyes.

But Darcy closes her eyes for a moment, looking down before she sights. “You're a fertility god” she breath softly.

“Darcy” Jane gasped distraught, pushing a hand over her mouth. “No” she mumbles into her hand.

“I'm going to kill him” Tony declares loudly. “I don't care if he's your brother” he shouts at Thor and everyone seemed to start shouting at each other at the same time.

“Everyone shut up!” Darcy roars at them and they turn to look at her, she lifts her head proudly and meets Thor's gaze. “I assure you, everything that has happened was consensual” Darcy tells him. “Loki didn't rape me” she tells the others looking each of them in the eye. The timer of the oven decided to start beeping then and she turns with a huff, pulling her dishes out of the oven.

There was an awkward silence.

“I am glad” Thor tells her. “I would have avenged you otherwise” he assures her and she laughs half hysterical.

“Well ...this is awkward” Tony says and clears his throat. “So … what has brought all of this to the light?” he asks ever noisy. “Does you being a fertility god mean you know every time some one of us gets any action and with whom?” he asks. “And when are you and Loki meeting hm?” Tony asks her at the same time. “Do I need to up the security of my Tower? Are you doing it in the supply closets? Is it that noisy delivery man?” he inquires, she can hear Steve choking on part of the burger in the background.

“Nay man of Stark” Thor shakes his head. “I do not have the ability to tell whenever you enjoy the company of your fair lady Potts” he tells him.

“Then how did you know that Double D is boinking with Reindeer games?” Tony asks, tipping away on a tablet. “Jarvis give me hints, anything” he demands.

Thor meets Darcy's gaze and she throws her hands in the air.

“I'm pregnant” she tells them bluntly.

Tony actually drops the tablet. Steve can still be heard gasping for air while Clint eats some popcorn and hands Natasha twenty dollars. Jane is sitting pale as a ghost on the sofa and mumbling about her unusual long breaks while Natasha looks on with a calculating look in her eyes. Bruce grasps his head and walks away as calmly as he could, his heart rate monitor beeping wildly.

There is a knock on the door which swings open to reveal the delivery man. “Uhh … I have a package for Miss Lewis” he says awkwardly.

All hell breaks loose after his announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah ... any thoughts?
> 
> poor Paul 🤣🤣🤣  
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as me


	18. Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Paul 📦

When Natasha started to walk towards the delivery man his eyes widened comically and he stood straighter, at some point he must have realized that something was wrong because he squeaked and scrambled backwards, running down the hallway towards the elevator.

Clint grabbed his bow and shot a single web arrow after him, pining him to the wall of the hallway.

“I swear by all the gods above and below I haven't done anything! Don't kill me!” the man shouts when Natasha drags him back into the common room.

“Guys, please” Darcy asks them. “Let's put the nice delivery man down” she asks Natasha who gives her a calculating look and puts the man in front of her while she pulls a knife out of her cleavage.

“Oh god! Please don't stab me. I don't want to die like this” he rambles in sheer panic, wiggling in the web that still covered most of his upper body. “Last request!” he screams suddenly. “Pop my head with your thighs” he demands. “I don't want to be stabbed” he whimpers and Natasha smirks at him.

“You'd like that hu?” she purrs at him and the delivery man turns a scarlet red when she leans in closer.

“I want it on my gravestone” he tells her with wide eyes and a breathy voice. “Killed by the Black Widow, who popped his head between her glorious thighs … everyone is gonna be so jealous!” he tells her in a whispering voice and Natasha gives him a feral smirk before slashing at him with her knife, effectively freeing him of the web that held him captive.

He sinks to the floor with a whimper and Clint claps a hand on his shoulder. “You need a glass of water man?” he questions. “Or something stronger? Scotch maybe? Tony has the good stuff” Clint asks him and the man nods, head still beat red, he fumbles with the collar of his uniform.

“Definitely not Loki” Natasha tells them and sits down on a bar stool, purposely crossing her legs while grinning wickedly. “But he has good taste” she purrs and the male squeaked when her gaze lands on him once more. He gulps down the Scotch Clint gave him like it was a glass of water and he was a parched.

“Gimmy” Darcy demanded holding out her hands towards the package and making grabbing motions. She takes it from his hands and puts a plate with a steak, filled potatoes and other vegetables in front of him while Clint pushes him down on a chair.

“Uhh thanks” he tells her and eagerly digs in. “Best near death experience so far” he mumbles to himself. “Could you sign here?” he requests and holds out his little tablet thingy.

“Sure” Darcy hums and signs.

“No way you are opening this!” Steve tries to grab the parcel out of Darcy's hands but she keeps avoiding his grasp and laughs cheerfully.

“Fifty dollars that it is something naughty!” Clint shouts.

“I double and say it is naughty and green!” Tony grins and Thor roars with laughter. “Jarvis, scan the package please so we know its not a bomb or something” he orders and Darcy obediently holds the parcel above her head for Jarvis to scan while dancing out of Steve's reach who was getting real annoyed and obviously suspicious of how she managed to hold him at bay.

“Getting old Cap?” she grins at him and her teeth might just have been a tiny bit sharper than what was normal. Steve's eyebrows shoot up and he ups his efforts of getting the parcel. She winks at Natasha who looks at her with a smug grin on her lips.

“I can detect no threat from the package” Jarvis announced.

“Nay my friends. I think that my brother send food” Thor tells them and there's a twinkle in his eyes, even a few wrinkles around them from the grin on his face. “I bet a fine Asgardian mead on it” he proclaims throwing an arm around Jane who was still pale. “Don't worry my love, everything will be fine” he assured her.

“Does he know?” Natasha asks her and she shakes her head.

“No … it is complicated” she tells the other woman.

“Then I agree that it is something naughty. Maybe lingerie?” she muses. “Green or gold” she decides and places fifty dollars into a pot, which she passes to Clint.

Clint places his own fifty dollar into the pot before shooting Steve with another web arrow. “This was really getting annoying and embarrassing Cap” he tells him. “Can't even get a parcel from a civilian” he teases him. “Open the parcel Darcy, everyone is curious” he tells her.

Darcy giggles and takes a knife from Natasha, cutting the parcel open. It contained a Styrofoam box and she pulled it out, feeling the coldness from within. “It is cold” she tells them with a mischievous smile. Steve is still struggling against the web arrow while the delivery man peers at them curiously.

She opens the lid and bursts out laughing.

“Well spit it out Mrs. Reindeer” Tony demands, waving his hand at her.

“It is naughty” she tells him with a wiggle of her eyebrows and he grins pleased.

“Be green, be green!” he chants crossing his fingers.

“And blue” she reveals and Tony pouts. “And eatable” she giggles. “Clint and Thor will have to share their winnings” Darcy tells them and pulls out the blue Popsicle that is shaped in a very, very, VERY suggestive way.

“Where do you think you are going?” Natasha asks the delivery man who had put his plate away and was walking towards the door.

“Well … considering I delivered the package … I was heading to my next delivery?” she chuckles nervously.

“To Loki?” she asks sharply.

“Well you know, it's rude to keep him waiting. He's not very patient” the delivery man tells her with an awkward laugh. “Can I tell him you liked his present?” he yells a little to get Darcy's attention. “The steak was great by the way!” he tells her.

“Do that” Darcy nods at him.

“Great! Thanks! Bye guys, it was nice to meet you! It was nice to get almost killed by the Widow and I'm really sorry about the glitter it is awful to get out” he tells them, grins at Natasha weirdly, waves and puts his hands against his wrist, disappearing in a huge cloud of green glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always ... tell me your thoughts!


	19. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane interact (it's been long overdue) and more secrets come to light

Darcy sits on the counter, feet swinging happily while she licks her Popsicle innocently, winking at Tony who was gasping for air from laughing so much while Steve finally ripped the webs from his body.

“Can we talk about how she is sleeping with Loki and no one seems to care!” Steve demands gesturing.

“Have care how you speak about my lightening sister and my brother” Thor shouts, immediately jumping to his feet. “Darcy and her child are under my protection” he declears.

“That is not how I meant it” Steve tells him holding up his hands. “No one is going to touch Darcy or her child” he immediately assured. “But we are talking about Loki, he set three bilgesnipe free in Central Park just last week” Steve reminds him.

“Ah yes, a glorious battle” Thor reminisces with a proud grin and Steve moves his hands over his eyes in frustration, groaning.

“Relax Steve” Darcy tells him. “Loki's not corrupting me or anything” she assures him, tongue flickering over the Popsicle and he blushes furiously. “In fact” she hums a little. “I do think it is the other way around” Darcy tells him and when her tongue comes out to lick the Popsicle once more, it is long, forked and bright purple. “Can you imagine he never heard of banana split before?” she asks, winking at Natasha.

Steve gaps at her with wide eyes. “Darcy” he asks hesitantly. “Either this ice is cursed or you have a lot more explaining to do” he tells her bluntly.

Darcy shrugs her shoulders and grins at him. “I thought since we were already sharing secrets it might be time to tell you that it is entirely possible that I'm not human” she flutters her eyelashes at him. Much to her delight Tony groans loudly and hands Natasha a hundredth dollar bill. Darcy turns her gaze to Thor. “But I do think some of you already knew that” she muses.

Thor looks at her and nods seriously. “I had my suspicions since the first time you felled me with your lightening device” he confesses. “I said nothing because you guarded my beloved and it was not my secret to share” Thor confirms, Jane grew even paler while he talked and finally sprung up dashing out of the door.

“Janey!” Darcy calls after her, jumping off the counter and hurrying after her, the Popsicle falling from her hands. “Jane” she easily catches up with her and enfolding her into a tight hug. Jane sniffles a little before returning the gesture.

“Why didn't you tell me?” she demanded to know, voice soft, while they stood in the hallway.

“Uh, well I didn't know you at first” Darcy tells her. “And then when we finally started to get along really well the whole disaster with Thor happened and you were head over heels. I didn't want to interrupt. You two are sooo cute together” Darcy gushes a little and Jane laughs in her arms. “And then Thor left and you got obsessed with getting him back” Darcy tells her, closing her eyes for a moment. “And I couldn't help you” Darcy confesses. “I can't use my powers to influence directly. All I could do was help you find your own way” she tells her, her gaze far away.

Her mind flashed back to Morag, when she was nothing more than a stone and watched the world around her fall into despair and sink into the ocean. She shook herself. “And then … you just had to touch Aether and before I could do anything about it Thor snatched you away to Asgard” she huffs annoyed, fingers balled into angry fists. “You know the rest” she tells her.

“Oh Darcy” Jane sniffles a little, blowing her nose into a handkerchief while they walk back towards the common room.

“I'm sorry Jane, it's just ...” she trails off a little. “I sometimes forget to tell you thing” Darcy tells her. “Not because I don't care but because I'm just not human and you are such a confusing race” she tells her and Jane giggles.

“What are you then?” Jane asks her. “Because you seem human enough and you go full mother bear on me” she smiles at her gently and Darcy knows she is forgiven. They enter the common room and Jane's head snaps to her once more. “And how did … you and Loki happen?” she questions.

“Oh well ...” Darcy flushes a little. “Would you like to see?” she questions and Jane nods.

“Maybe this is not the right place lightening sister?” Thor suggests with concern.

“Ah, pish posh Thor. I can control my size. I'm not going to be larger than a horse, promise!” she tells him with a grin and starts to pull of her clothing.

“Wow!” Tony shouts. “Double D!” he exclaims. “This is not how I wanted to see your boobs! Someone stop her. Pepper is going to kill me!” he shouts but leers through his fingers which are pressed above his eyes.

Darcy laughs cheerfully, not even fully undressed yet and decides that she can afford a new set of clothes. So she shifts into her dragon form, clothes ripping in the process, skin becoming scales, nails becoming claws, teeth becoming fangs. Her wings sprouted from her back and her tail grew out and she stood before Jane who looked at her wide eyed.

“My god” she breaths. “You're beautiful” she tells her reaching out with her hand and then stopping herself. “Can I touch you?” she questions.

“Of course you can” Darcy purrs at her, magic clear in her voice, making it far more alluring than in her human shape. Jane seemed taken aback for a moment before reaching out to touch her scales.

“They are so warm” she muses fascinated.

Darcy turns her gaze towards the others to see all of them staring at her with curiosity clear in their gaze, not one of them showed anything other than simply fascination and then she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Hissing she drew back from Jane and snarled, paws moving to her underbelly. Something urged her to shift back and she did so with a cry of pain, crumbling on the floor.

“Darcy!” Jane yelled her name. “Thor!” she called him and he was already at their side, cradling her to his chest.

Thankfully the pain she had felt faded quickly enough and she noticed Thor drape his red cape over her.

“Darcy, what was that?” Jane asked. “Did I hurt you?” she inquires worriedly.

“No” Darcy tells her, hands still clutching her stomach. “Apparently I can't shift out of the form in which I got pregnant” she tells her. “That's the best guess I have at the moment. This never happened before and I felt their displeasure” she tells her.

Jane stares at her with wide eyes, tears welling up.

“Don't cry Janey” Darcy tells her.

“Oh god Darcy” she cries. “You're a dragon” she sobs and clutches her against herself, trapping her between herself and Thor. “And pregnant” she cries. “With more than one baby” she gushes and Darcy realizes that the tears are not from despair but simply from feeling too many emotions at once. “And Loki is the father” she wails again and Darcy pats her back.

“There there” she hums a melody for Jane and everyone instantly falls quite, even the softest sounds of the others faded, it took Darcy a while to realize which song she hummed and she stopped abruptly. “I'm sorry” she whispered to Jane.

“Don't be” Jane sniffles. “Life's weird” she laughs, a little hysterical but she laughs and Darcy smiles at her gently.

“I hope you know that I will never let anyone hurt you” Darcy says. “Not even this oaf” she tells her gesturing towards Thor who still held her. “I found you first” she tells her shooting Thor a challenging look and he grinned back at her while Jane giggled.

“Wait!” Jane suddenly says wide eyed. “Does that mean you can make an Einstein-Rose-Bridge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Traxus_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/pseuds/Traxus_IV) who gave me a splendid idea that Darcy could be unable to shift into her dragon form during her pregnancy


	20. Talking Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking, so much talking, but it is so fun to write!

Jane's question has her bursting with laughter and hugging the fragile scientist closer until Tony clears his throat.

“You know how I'm all for naked woman in my tower” he begins with a suggestive grin. “But I think it would be wise for you to get dressed and for us to have a little heart to heart” he tells her still leering at her with a grin.

“I love you too Tony” she tells him in a sugary sweet voice while flipping him off.

“Ouch, my heart” Tony grasps at his chest.

“I'll be right back” she tells them. “Hope you have your instruments running” Darcy tells Jane with a grin and calmly walks through a shimmering portal she created beside herself. “Be back in five” she calls and disappears into the with gold filled chamber, the portal slipping shut behind her.

“Well fuck me sideways” Tony mumbles. “That was a huge pile of gold” he mumbles. “Jarvis?” he questions. “Just out of curiosity, how much gold do you calculate she has from the view we got” he asks.

“Have you ever seen the movie The Hobbit Sir?” Jarvis asks sounding like he could barely contain his amusement.

“I have a Smaug in my Tower” Tony gaps.

“Natasha” Steve says and looks at said redhead with eyes as wide as saucers. “Do you remember that ring she got from the delivery man?” he asks her a little breathless. “The one that looked exactly like THE ONE RING?” he questions.

Natasha looks at him and blinks once before a smug and evil looking smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she said nothing and that seemed to make Steve even more nervous.

“I do not understand this talk about a ring?” Thor says. “Are you saying that my lightening sister is truly my sister? Has Loki truly send her a betrothal message with a common messenger?” his truly upset tone had everyone look at him.

“No!” Steve immediately tells him. “No, not like that” he says. “At least I hope not” he mumbles softly. “It is from a book, he send her something from a book” he explained and Thor seemed to relax.

“Smaug” Tony repeated to himself. “I got Smaug in my tower” he whispered. “This is freaking awesome” he mumbles. “Pepper's going to flip” he mused. “Freaking awesome” he wanders to the bar and pours himself a scotch.

Before anything more could be spoken the portal shimmered back into place and Darcy stepped through it wearing a white greek styled dress, a few golden bands around her arms and a golden snake with wings that wrapped around her neck. Its head moved and the snake stared at them with eery glimmering white eyes.

Tony catcalled appreciating. “Hey Lady Smaug, looking smoking hot” he winks at her and she snorts, putting a hand on her hip.

“Really, this is the best you came up with” she rolls her eyes at him.

“Excuse you!” Tony tells her. “My mind is still kind of busy with the fact that you are a dragon, a real life dragon, can you breath fire? What did you mean with you can control your size? How large and small can you get? Can you catch human sicknesses because clearly you can catch buns in the oven? How strong are you, can you do magic? What's with the portal stuff and we still need to consider the fact that I got a dragon in my tower who is pregnant by a super villain plus ARE YOU RICHER THAN ME Miss I got so many student loans?” he rambles and demands to know.

Jane taps her on the shoulder, instruments in hand. “Can you do that again?” she questions her.

“I asked her first, we can do your portal things later!” Tony sputters at the tiny scientist.

“Darcy is my assistant” Jane tells Tony going right up his face.

“I am paying you and Scaly” Tony tells her gesturing wildly. “Does no one respect me anymore?” he whines in fake hurt.

“We all love you” Darcy tells him and kisses his cheek. “Richer by a few planets at least” she purrs into his ear and he gasps at her, sputtering in outrage and pointing. She sticks her forked tongue out at him and blows a short gust of flames. His eyes lighten up at her playful reveal. “Jane, science later and talking now, okay?” Darcy asked. “I promised to answer questions” she tells her and Janey nods while Darcy moves to lounge on the couch. “So?” she raises an eyebrow at the Avengers.

“Well I think before we answer all science questions” Steve begins, glaring at Tony and Jane. “We should see if Bruce feels up to join our discussion and then start with the concerning part of your relationship with Loki” he pauses shortly. “I'm sure we all agree that no one is going to harm you or your kids in any way” Steve says looking around, meeting each gaze with a stone set expression. “But although I trust you I cannot simply trust Loki just because he … uhh is going to be a father” Steve finishes a little awkwardly.

“Should I answer now or wait until someone asked Bruce if he wants to join?” Darcy quips with a smirk and Natasha pulls out her phone, already dialing his number.

It doesn't take Bruce long to arrive in the common room, he looks mostly calm and grabs a cup of tea, sitting down on one of the couches. Natasha moves to sit beside him and fills him in on what he missed.

Darcy turned and raised an eyebrow at Steve. “What gave you the idea that I am asking you to trust Loki?” she questions. “We made an arrangement that keeps Jane and Thor safe from harm but otherwise he's still up for mischief like usual” she tells him shrugging her shoulders.

“And that doesn't bother you?” Steve asks her frowning.

“Oh please Cap” she rolls her eyes at him. “How much harm has he caused since I snatched him away from Avengers Tower all those months ago?” Darcy asks him.

“Well ...” Steve started.

“If I may be so bold to interrupt you” Jarvis voice sounded over the speakers. Charts and analyzes showing up on the screens. “The most harm Loki has done has been the one time where he caused heavy snow fall and set loose a Jotun beast. There where quite a few damaged cars and streets, a few broken bones and traffic chaos. Sales plumped due to people being snowed in but if I may even be a bit bolder … the kids had a lot of fun with their snow day and if I remember correctly you even used your shield as a sledge” Jarvis reminds him.

“The glitter was nasty” Tony grumbles and then turns to look at the newest pile of glitter. “Uhhhggg” he groans. “Jarvis?” he demands/asks.

“I already informed the cleaning crew Sir, but I thought it better for them to arrive once you were finished with your discussion” Jarvis tells him.

“Ah, I see the problem now” Darcy nods thoughtfully. “You think that Loki is more powerful than me” she muses, tapping a finger to her nose in an aha moment.

“He … is not?” Steve asks.

“Oh honey” Darcy purrs at him with a wide and feral grin on her face. “You have no idea what a dragon is, do you?” she questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys.  
> Also I'm looking for names for the little dragonlings. Both genders, hit me with em!


	21. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of Loki and Paul and Darcy answering questions

Paul appears in a shimmering green cloud of magic right in the doorway of his shop. Winking and making a hushing motion at a child that stares at him wide eyed, he dusts himself off and walks back into his shop, bell chiming.

“Loki, I'm back my apprentice” he jokes with a spring in his step.

“About time, your mortal customers are annoying” Loki tells him while a kid flies past him.

“Hi Paul” Jim giggles and Paul grabs him from the air, putting him down on his feet.

“Loki” Paul whines. “How often have I told you not to enchant my customers?” he complains.

“He asked for it” Loki defended and Jim nods enthusiastically.

“Alright, but don't tell your mother! She came in here last week and shouted at me about drugs and magic and I don't want a repeat of that” Paul huffs. “Off you go, me and the sorcerer have things to discuss” Paul tells the boy who scrambles out of the door, shouting his goodbye's. Paul rubs his temples.

“Don't think I didn't hear that you talked about customers … as in more than one” Paul says and Loki smirks at him, handing him a toad. “Seriously?” Paul asks.

“Just put it outside, the shrieking woman annoyed me” Loki shrugs. “It is completely harmless and I put a sign outside” Loki tells him.

“What sign?” Paul questions. “You know what, don't answer” he decides and strolls through his shop, opening the door he goes outside and places the toad down that turns into Jim's mother. She takes one look at him and runs screaming. Paul sighs and glances at his door. Surely enough there was a sign.

Enter at own risk  
Loki, God of Mischief is in the shop  
Transformations will happen if you are annoying

He pulls his phone out and snaps a picture for his sister before going back inside.

“Dude” he huffs a little. “I almost got killed by the Widow. I don't need Homeland security at my door or the Kingpin asking for your home address … again” he complains and Loki frowns at him.

“I'll turn them into toads for you” he offers and Paul rolls his eyes muttering about how he'd rather herd cats. “I take it … that the Widow captured you since you arrived here via my fail safe spell” Loki speculates.

“Captured is a little exaggerated. The bowman shot me with a web or something? I couldn't move. Your lady fed me a steak, a really good one with potatoes” Paul tells him and licks his lips. “They seemed to have a serious discussion, it looked like they somehow found out about you and your lady. All of the Avengers were there except for the Hulk but I don't know how they fit him into a normal room anyway” Paul muses. “They made bets about what you send her so I don't think it is too bad and she wasn't restrained or anything” he tells the god of mischief.

Loki frowns at the revelation.

“I'm going to frame this uniform now” Paul says. “The Black Widow touched it, grabbed me right by the collar” he informs him and wanders off into the back of his shop. “What the fuck is that thing? LOKI?!” he could be heard screaming from the storage room. Loki only smirks and takes his sweet time wandering into the back of the store.

“If you are more powerful than Loki then how did … this happen?” Steve asks her gesturing towards her stomach and then flushing when she gives him a long stare.

“Well you know … if a man likes a woman ...” she begins in a teasing voice and he blushes even more, groaning for her to stop and she laughs as do the others. “I'm sorry Steve, I couldn't resist” she tells him with an apologetically smile.

“I guess I walked right into that one” Steve shrugs with a wink, ears still red.

“I didn't think I could get pregnant” she tells them, gaze turning to stare out of the window for a moment before her eyes close. “I lived such a long time and it … it never worked before … not even when I wanted to” she tells them, pressing her eyes close forcefully to keep in tears. “I didn't know I was compatible enough with Loki to get pregnant” she tells them and Jane squeezes her hand encouragingly.

“My brother is a shapeshifter, it is possible that his abilities affected your compatibility” Thor says softly, heavy hand falling onto her shoulder and squeezing lightly. “Fear not my lightening sister. My Jane and me will support you through this, I will claim you as kin if my brother doesn't” he tells her.

“Your brother doesn't even know I'm pregnant” she tells him, head bowed and hands on her stomach. “I just found out about it and … I don't know where he stands and if I can trust him enough to tell him about them” Darcy tells them.

“Only time will tell that my lightening sister” Thor tells her encouragingly and she laughs sharply.

“Yes” she agrees with a shake of her head. “I'm sure Time will” she mumbles. “Now I do believe you asked if I'm more powerful than Loki” Darcy says and grins at Steve. “While I can assure you that he is a better sorcerer than me I am far older than him and although my spells are far more basic than his, he couldn't break mine easily, it would take him a long time. Besides I'm very hard to harm physically” she shrugs a little. 

Darcy answered question after question from them. From “Yes Tony I can get as small as a cat and yes Tony my largest form is about the size of the earth” to “Yes you can shoot at me but it will probably reflect so we should do this in the weapon range”

She told Tony about the only time she ever got sick after using almost all of her powers in a world ending event, she didn't go into detail and no it wasn't on earth.

For Jane she answered her questions about her portal. “It is a simple traveling spell. I'm just really powerful and with the convergence is still so close it is rather easy to rip a gateway between the realms” and “Yes Jane space between realms isn't stationary, it can be bend by spells, the Bifrost and your Einstein-Rose-Bridge”

“Yes I hoard gold” she rolls her eyes at the question. “And other metals, and jewels and spell books, yes also armor and a yes to the fancy dresses” she admits.

“I occasionally hoard people” she admits. “Yes I'm talking about Jane” she huffs.

“No, I can't help you fight” Darcy tells them and that quickly shut them up. “I'm not meant to interfere directly” she informs them. “In fact I can't” she reveals. “I can only guide you” Darcy says.

“If you can't interact directly … why did you help us against Loki?” Natasha asks ever observant.

“Clint” Darcy asks and Clint nods at her, mumbling a yes. “What eye color did Loki have when he attacked you?” she questions him and Clint blinks at her.

“Blue” he says frowning. “Why?” he questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask them.  
> Since I know all of the answers (they are in my head) it is kind of hard to come up with the questions?!! 😁


	22. Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little **angsty from chapter 22 up to chapter 28** , so you might want to skip those chapters.
> 
> For all those who want to skip, just go straight to chapter 29.  
> I'll fill you in on what happened in the meantime, leaving out all of the angst

Darcy sat in Bruce lab and swung her legs, staring at Bruce who was studying the results of her blood test.

“So far everything looks perfectly normal, your hormones are a little over the charts but that could be due to the fact that you aren't really human” he finally tells her, pushing back from his desk to look at her.

“That's good to know … that everything seems fine” she tells him, looking down at her still flat stomach and rubbing small circles across it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bruce questions softly, moving a warm hand to cover hers.

“How do I tell him?” she asks him intertwining her fingers with his and moving his hand to her stomach.

Bruce smiles softly. “If you were a bit farther along we could go with color themed balloons” he suggests with a twinkle in his eye and she hits his shoulder lightly, snorting. “How about some baby socks? That got to be universal? Or do you think he would know what a pregnancy test is?” Bruce asks her, rubbing her hands in fatherly affection.

“The socks sound fantastic” Darcy agrees with a soft smile and kisses Bruce cheek. “Thank you” she tells him leaning her head against his.

Bruce is a little stiff at first before he relaxes again.

“You are most welcome” he smiles and she ruffles his hair.

Darcy moves away after a while and swings her legs to the floor. “I gotta go and buy some socks” she grins at him. “Don't set anything on fire while I'm away” she winks at him and moves to walk out of the door.

“I'll try” Bruce promised seriously and she smiles.

Moving back to her hoard she took forever to decide what to wear and finally settled on a deep green velvet dress with gold trimmings. She stared at the mirror and herself for the longest of times, Mòrag wrapped around her neck and nuzzling her cheek gently.

“I know” she tells her. “But he deserves to know” Darcy says, her gaze set firmly on the mirror, staring into her own deep eyes.

“Maybe we can prevent his betrayal” she whispers.

“Maybe we can change the future” she muses in a whisper.

“Maybe for once we are enough” she says and Mòrag licks her chin, she returns the gesture and Mòrag shakes herself which makes her smile.

“Loki!” the rather cheerful shout alerts him and he twirls around, catching the dragoness around her waist and twirling her in the air before setting her down in front of him. She was wearing a lovely green velvet dress and smiling brightly. Mòrag was wrapped around her neck and flickered her tongue out at him.

“Darcy, what a pleasure to see you” he greets her. “I take it my gift was to your likening?” he muses innocently, offering Mòrag his hand.

The winged serpent slithered onto his hand and moved up his arm to wrap around his neck, pushing her snout to his cheek once before settling down.

“I have never been told that someone has blue balls in a more perverted or more delicious way” Darcy answers with a naughty grin on her face and Loki's lips tug upwards.

“I live to amuse you my lady” he tells her sounding like a snob and bowing elegantly.

“You are a dork” Darcy tells him with a huff and he grins at her.

“What an insult! How shall I live with this shame?” he questions dramatically, bringing a hand to his brow and feigning to faint.

Loki watches her smile at his antics, velvet dress swirling around her feet with every step she took. She looked radiant, there was something about her, the way she smiled at him, it tugged at his heart.

“I ...” she starts and trails of again. “I brought you something” she tells him, showing him a small green wrapped parcel.

“Oh” he muses delighted. “I have something to show you too” he purrs at her, pulling her closer and moving his head down to capture her lips in his, while he pushes his body against her hard and demanding.

“Is it your bed? Because I already know it” she tells him sounding breathy.

“I have new pillows with gold thread” Loki smirks against her lips.

“Ohhh” she drawls mockingly. “I might need to inspect them … to see if the gold is real of course” Darcy muses playfully and he pulls her along towards his bedroom, mouth hungrily devouring hers.

“Wait” she tells him when he pushes her down on the bed. “For later” Darcy says and puts the parcel down on the nightstand. “It's important” she manages to breath out while his mouth trails down her neck, his hand already disappearing into the skirts of her dress. Mòrag discreetly removes herself from the bed and wraps around the parcel in a protective manner.

Loki hesitates, she is sleeping, the carefully crafted binding spells and pentagrams, all the runes he had created over the course of all those past months where taking their toll on her.

Darcy's eyes flutter open, she feels strange and sees Loki hovering above her with a strange expression on his face. She is sprawled out naked on the bed and Loki is stroking her cheek.

“Loki” she manages to gasp hoarsely. “What …?” she questions.

“I'm sorry” he tells her leaning in closer. “I truly enjoyed our time together” he breaths. “My dragoness” Loki says.

Darcy tries to move but finds her limbs heavy and her senses fuddled. “What have you done?” she asks him eyes wavering while she struggles against the spells binding her, there were so many that she couldn't manage to break them all at once and they seem to regenerate as soon as they broke.

She realized that the entire room was enchanted, covered in runes, pentagrams and spells.

“Loki” she whimpers when he moves his head towards hers, lips brushing against her ears.

He whispers her true name in her ear.

“I want you to give your powers to me my dragoness” he demands.

She felt like ice pierced her very soul and heart.

Loki pulled back from her in surprise when his hand passed through her, her beautiful blue green eyes were filled with tears and her form wavered and shrunk, fading away until noting but an egg sized purple jewel lay in her stead.

He sat on the bed alone, the glowing purple jewel a stark contrast to his deep green sheets. Reaching out he tenderly picks it up, power immediately coursing through him, more power than he could have ever imagined.

The jewel was a beautiful thing, almost heart shaped when you looked at it from a certain angle. The sheets were still warm where she had lain, he clenched his fist around the jewel, now was not the time to be sentimental, he finally had enough power to defeat anyone who stood in his way, he should be celebrating.

It wouldn't be long now and he would rule Asgard like he was meant to.

 _Alone_ a small part of him whispered.

He pushed the feeling down, he had worked for this for the better part of a year. Carefully creating doubles that went searching in her hoard while they were busy until he finally found what he was searching for. The dragoness true name.

He fused the jewel to him with his magic and it bound itself on the middle of his chest, pulsing with power.

Loki slipped off the bed and his gaze fell on the green parcel that still sat there untouched.

Mòrag had reverted back into a simple necklace, the Ring and the Arkenstone tangling from it like cheap junk.

The green parcel taunted him.

He should be planing how to overthrow Odin but instead his pale fingers carefully unwrapped the parcel, pulling away the green paper he opens the lid of the small box.

The parcel slides from his fingers in shock.

He wished he had spend less time on Midgard.

He wished that he didn't know exactly what the tiny plastic stick with the two lines meant.

He wished that the tiny white baby socks where a cruel joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I am sorry.  
> I nearly cried while writing this.


	23. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make you all so sad!!!  
> I hope the new chapter eases your hearts!

_The next thing Darcy knew was that she was in the purple void that was her prison._

_“Hello darkness my old friend” she sings softly and hums the melody, rising to her feet._

_She wasn't really in any form, she was more like a purple mist like shape that resembled her human form. For a moment she remained standing there, her hand moving to her flat stomach, she didn't even shed a tear, she felt hollow._

_“Interesting choice of song” a familiar voice says and Darcy turns around._

_“Would you rather I'd break out in a Disney song?” Darcy questions. “Frozen heart maybe?” she muses._

_The black painted lips of Mistress Death turn up in a mischievous grin._

_“That would be very fitting, don't you agree?” Death questions her, twisting a dark strand of hair between her fingers while her completely black eyes settled on her in an unnerving way._

_“Please tell me you aren't here for them” Darcy asks softly, hands folding over her stomach protectively._

_“I came to sing to my grandchildren, nothing more. You, my daughter, never need to fear me, you should know that” Death tells her._

_“I know” Darcy says. “I'm sorry mom” she cries and Death engulfs her in her arms._

Loki spoke her name, again and again, until his voice was hoarse, commanding her to return but the jewel remained embedded in his chest, pulsing with power and his dragoness didn't return.

The socks taunted him and he send a wave of magic out in rage.

He had miscalculated the effects of the jewel immensely, because the small wave brought down his entire lair as if it was nothing.

_“You should kill him” Death tells her. “He touched the jewel, you could blast him into stardust” her mother says._

_“I love him” Darcy tells her, shaking her head._

_“Still?” Death questions and Darcy turns away from her to hide her tears._

“Brother” Thor calls joyfully, strolling towards Loki with a huge grin on his face the moment the sorcerer appeared in the Avengers common room.

“To see you here lightens my heart. I take it that the Lady Darcy has given you the joyful news” be calls boomingly before he falters, taking in Loki's completely disheveled look.

“Brother ...” Thor trails off.

“Where is the lady Darcy?” he questions and when Loki simply looks at him, cheeks still stained with tears, Mjölnir drops from Thor's hands with a heavy thud.

“What did you do?” Thor's voice is barely more than a growled whisper.

“LOKI FRIGGASON!” the shrieking voice startled all of the Avengers as a shimmering form manifested right in front of Loki.

A hand reached up and pulled on Loki's ear until he was face to face with his mother.

Queen Frigga.

She stood in front of him in all of her regal glory, dressed in a golden royal gown, her slightly gray hair braided elegantly and her blue eyes blazing with fury.

“What for Yggdrasil's sake did you do!” she growls at him and he whimpers.

“What did you do! WHAT did you do, that Death herself takes me away from my afterlife, a really nice afterlife if I might add, to send me back into the world of living so I can help clean up my son's mess!” she shrieks at him.

“Mother” Loki whispers in clear shock and instead of answering her question he falls to his knees in front of her and wraps his arms around her waist, sobbing into her stomach openly.

“Oh well … there, there my son” she seems startled at first and then starts to comb her fingers through his hair. “All will be fine, we will figure something out” she tells him softly before her eyes fell on Thor who was slinking away.

“Thor” her voice could have cut through steel and the large Asgardian warrior freezes.

“Yes mother?” he questions, standing very stiffly. Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Have you married your lovely Jane yet?” she questions.

“Not yet” Thor tells her and Jane shots him a look.

“I'm not getting any younger son. I want grandkids at some point” she tells him, raising a single eyebrow at him.

“Of course mother” Thor nods.

“Clint” Tony whispers, leaning towards the archer. “Am I seeing what I'm seeing?” he questions.

“I dunno. I think I'm hallucinating myself” Clint whispers back.

“Someone please hand Reindeer games a tissue or something. I can't watch that” Tony says.

“So now that the waterworks have ended” Tony says, looking around the room.

Frigga sat on a sofa, looking regal like only a queen could, while Loki sat beside her, still looking pale but otherwise he had that resting bitch face again. Thor stood behind the sofa, Mjölnir in a tight grip while he glowered at Loki.

“Can we please go back to topic?” Tony questions. “Why are you here and where is Darcy?” Tony demands to know.

For a short moment Loki is silent before he waves his hand and his scepter appears in his hand. He hands it to his mother who gasps.

“Loki, where did you get that from?!” she inquires.

“That is a long story, one I will tell you later” he squeezes her hand softly before looking back at Tony. “I came to ask for the Avengers help” Loki says and Tony blinked at him.

You could have probably heard it if a needle fell to the floor. The silence was defeating.

“I … messed up” Loki confesses and pulls away part of his shirt to show the shimmering purple jewel embedded in his skin.

Frigga gasps and pushes his hands away, her own hand moving over his chest, taking in the scratch wounds around the jewel.

“Imitation is a kind of flattery you know? But what am I looking at here?” Tony questions.

“No wonder Death send me back” Frigga says. “Have I not taught you to never dwell in powers far beyond your understanding?” she chides him. “How did this happen?” she questions.

“I ...” Loki takes a deep breath. “I … bound the mother of my unborn children with every available binding spell I could find and forced her to transfer her powers onto me” he tells her softly.

Frigga slapped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better????
> 
> Edit: I love every one of your comments 😍  
> You guys are fantastic


	24. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind got stuck on another story

_“I brought you something” she tells him, blue green eyes filled with joy._

_“It is important” she says, wrapped in his arms, putting the parcel down on the nightstand before he crushes his lips on hers once more._

_The three pairs of baby socks lay on the floor._

_“I want you to give your powers to me my dragoness”_

_He could never forget how she looked at him, the tears in her eyes, the betrayal so clearly written in her blue green eyes._

_She faded._

_Only the socks remained while everything else faded into nothing._

Loki wakes up in cold sweat, gasping for air and clutching at his chest, his fingers digging into his flesh, trying to rip the jewel from himself.

“Loki” the voice of his mother draws him out of his frenzy. “Loki” she says softer, coming closer and sitting down on the bed beside him and pulling his hands from his chest, his fingernails bloody from his attempts to get rid of the jewel.

“I heard you calling out in your sleep” she tells him and opens her arms to hug him tightly.

“I killed them” Loki says, the words falling from his lips like the tears from his eyes. “What have I done?” he questions her.

“We will figure this out” Frigga tells him. “It's going to be alright” she assures him.

“Queen Frigga, is everything alright?” the voice of the captain makes Loki look at his surroundings.

The glass walls of the prison cell where shattered, scattering around the floor. Most of the furniture was destroyed or still burning with magical green flames. His green eyes snap to the blue ones of his mother, she had enchanted the cell herself, at his own request, to help control the power.

“Everything is fine Captain Rogers, just some magical residual. The power of an infinity stone can hardly be contained by a simple sorceress like me” her mother tells the captain in a soft humming voice, the words falling of her lips melodically and calming.

“I'll get the first aid kit” the Captain says after a long pause.

Loki didn't miss the way the Captain glared at him, but his eyes had softened with pity when he saw the clawed bloody scratches Loki had caused himself in his attempt to get the stone out. He didn't want his pity, he'd rather take his scorn anytime.

_“I don't want to raise my children in this prison” Darcy's voice whispers brokenly._

His head snaps up immediately, eyes searching the direction from where her voice had come from frantically. He found nothing. Of course he didn't, he thought to himself.

“Loki?” his mother asks softly.

“I … heard her voice for a moment” he confesses.

“That is wonderful” Frigga smiles. “It means we were right and you didn't kill her” her face brightens and she seems so happy.

“Yes ...” he trails off. “It only means I trapped her somewhere, completely powerless” he almost whispers, looking down into his own lap.

“I won't lie” the voice of the Captain makes him look up at the tall and muscular mortal. “When you showed up here asking for help … one of the things that kept me from smashing your face in … was the fact that you obviously regretted doing it. You are an idiot and all the pain you feel serves you right” the Captain tells him.

“Plus I think Hulk did a pretty good job conveying all of our feelings. Tony still complains that he has a crater that's shaped like you AGAIN” he says with barely contained mirth.

The Captain sits down beside them and proceeds to clean and bandage his wounds. He leans in closer.

“The other thing was that if I killed you it would be a lot harder to bring her back” the Captain tells him.

“What an unusual threat from you Captain” Loki muses. “This is not like you at all” he hums thoughtfully.

“That's what happens when you push people too far” the Captain tells him before rising to his feet rather abruptly. “Goodnight queen Frigga … Loki … I trust you have enough _Power_ to fix this mess” he says while gesturing towards the broken glass and furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the mood will lighten soon. It's difficult for me to work out how they get her back and how she will react to Loki being there


	25. Guests are arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I had time to write another small chapter

_“I hope at least one of you three is going to be a girl” she giggles, her voice and laugh echoing in his empty cell._

_Loki twirls around lightening fast, his eyes scanning his cell and widening when he spots the ghostly figure of his dragoness._

_She is standing a few feet away, with her hands on her still flat stomach, a soft smile playing on her lips while she looks down at her stomach._

_“Darcy” he breaths. “Darcy” he calls louder to gain her attention, sprinting to her side. He reaches his hands out to grasp her shoulders but his fingers pass right through her. She can't see or hear him he realizes._

_“If you give me one of them I could send you back” a voice suggests and he turns to see another ghostly figure approaching Darcy._

_The voice and form sends shivers down Loki's back and makes him reel back in horror when the meaning of the words sink in. The dark shape of Death is staring right at him._

_“You know I would never do that” his dragoness says and just like that she is gone in a burst of purple light._

_The dark shape of Death remains a few seconds longer, deep black eyes staring at him in an unsettling way. He couldn't even comprehend how he could see the eyes of Death and yet no face or real form and then the dark figure was gone, just like his dragoness._

Loki jerks awake.

“Bad dreams Rudolph?” Ironman questions.

Loki turns to see him sitting outside of his cell, tipping away on one of his screens.

“You know, we had to put the scepter into an underground fault. It started influencing all of us without us ever touching it” Ironman tells him. “Makes one think what it can do if it is used on someone who has been tortured” Ironman says pointing with a ballpen.

“Get to your point so I can enjoy my breakfast” Loki tells him, moving some tendrils of hair out of his face.

“They tortured you didn't they?” the pesky mortal asks him. “Thor told me how you fell into the void … and I've seen where it leads … when I flew through the portal I saw the Chitauri and their ships, their armies … your story matches up mostly … but you left out that you've been tortured” Ironman says.

“What makes you think that is the case?” Loki laughs amused, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Darcy left us hints, besides … I've seen your sleep schedule. You know that you scream in your sleep right? And it's not always about Darcy” Ironman says.

“Why … why would she do that?” Loki mumbles.

“Leaving us hints? Because she loved you” the mortal tells him and they fall silent.

“Isn't this the part where you threaten me and tell me I don't deserved her, like all of your comrades have done … don't you think I don't know that?” Loki asks him, sending a hard glare at the mortal.

But Ironman only looks at him and shakes his head.

“Look Lokster … I know it is hard but … my tech killed people, probably thousands … and so did my father's inventions. When I got this” Ironman says and gestures towards the glowing power source of his armor. “It changed me. I turned a new leaf” he breaths out. “Look, all I'm saying is … help us get her back and don't fuck up your second chance man, because Darcy deserves more than you can offer and if you so much as glance down the dark path again …” Ironman doesn't finish.

“Sir” Jarvis voice interrupts them.

“What's up?” Ironman questions.

“The ceiling sir. Do you want to hear the news now?” the A.I. questions sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah go on” Ironman grumbles.

“There is a Doctor Stephen Strange here to see you” Jarvis tells him.

“So? Does he have an appointment? Damn is it that couple therapist that Pepper talked about?” Ironman inquires.

“No sir, he says he is a Sorcerer. He is currently floating above the balcony in the penthouse suit. Shall I give him permission to land?” Jarvis inquires.

Ironman turns to look at him. “A friend of yours?” he questions.

Before Loki can answer him the A.I. once again interrupts.

“Might I also add that a Miss Wanda Maximoff and a Mister Pietro Maximoff are currently in the elevator to the penthouse suit. They claim to mean no harm but they have somehow accessed the private elevator and the Miss seems to be using some kind of power to move the elevator” Jarvis tells him.

“I ask again. Friend of yours?” Ironman questions.

“I've met the Sorcerer before” Loki admits. “But I know not of the other two” he tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys 😘  
> Things are going to get interesting soon


	26. Of Time and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I can't seem to concentrate on this story at the moment, so this chapter is rather short.  
> I haven't forgotten or given up on it though!
> 
> Life is weird around here, everyone is in full blown panic due to Corona Virus.  
> Government closed down schools and preschools for the next four weeks  
> Stores (expect for pharmacies and food stores) aren't allowed to open for the next seven days.

Tony had seen many things in his life.

Many things.

So when the man hovering in the air in front of him told him he was the Sorcerer Supreme, a silent guardian of the Earth, Tony believed him, mostly because he had good taste in facial hair and was here to help them get back Darcy.

What he couldn't deal with were two teenagers, kids really, hesitantly stepping out of the elevator, half starved and dirty and flinching away as soon as anyone got near them.

It took Barton half an hour to coax them into being comfortable enough that they accepted a sandwich from him, after watching like hawks (pun intended) while he prepared the food.

They tore into the food, hungry, and it made something in his chest clench painfully.

The boy at least had some muscles on him, the girl on the other hand was pale and her cheekbones were far too pronounced. A sight that made him twitch to sign a charity check.

The twitchy thing told them that they would only speak with Thor and shook her head stubbornly when they asked her anything else. She spoke in a strange accent he couldn't place and he shared a glance with Natasha, who nodded ever so slightly. He would let her figure it out.

Thor, they wanted to talk with him. Thor who was currently in Asgard, reunion his parents.

They put up a sign to call him back.

'Heimdall my dude! Send Thor asap!'

Darcy had ordered it online, what felt like an eternity ago, from a company that made personalized billboards.

“Sir,” Jarvis voice for once doesn't come over the regular speakers, instead the soft British voice rings in his ear from his com. “It seems that the boy is able to use some kind of super speed, I keep registering movements on the floor sensors but cannot pick him up on video.”

“Let him,” Tony mumbles into his drink before turning curious eyes upon the boy, assessing his threat level. “As long as he doesn't stray somewhere dangerous ... they are nervous enough as it is and I don't want to deal with … _emotions_.”

And then things got super freaky.

The moment Jane stepped of the elevator the girl turned towards her and seemingly out of nowhere a red mist like power swirled around her, her eyes turned a complete and utter black and she levitated.

“Jane Foster,” the girl spoke in an eerie voice, entirely different to her usual one and free of her accent.

“Dear god,” Jane flinched violently at the sight. “I thought you were destroyed! They took you away!” she gasps and stumbles back from the young girl.

“An infinity stone cannot simply be destroyed,” the girl tells her, still hovering about a foot above the ground. “But that is another topic to discuss once the Asgardian is here ... I wish to apologize for what I have made you go through. I have learned many things since I have been set free and joined with Wanda. In hindsight I am deeply sorry for having lured you into my prison to free me and wish to give you a present to make up for the wrongs done to you while you were my host.”

“You wanted to destroy the universe!” Jane almost screeches at her and everyone tenses, awaiting the response of the girl/infinity stone with anticipation.

“That I did … but I have changed my mind. I have found things in this universe that are worth of living, worth of keeping.” came the answer.

“Alright then, I'll take the bait, what changed your mind?!” Jane demands to know, apparently getting braver. If it was due to the fact that everyone had his weapons pointed at the girl by now? Well who knew?

“Darcy did, and so did Wanda and Pietro” the Aether admitted and her gaze fell onto her brother, the young silver haired boy. “Wanda and Pietro taught me about family and Darcy … she managed to fall in love, not only that, she managed to get loved in return and create new life. Something I thought impossible, something I want too, one day.”

The petite form of the girl slowly lowered back onto the ground, the powers seemingly returning into her, pulling back like water and seeping into her skin. Her eyes flickered between black and her usual brown. “To make up for the wrongs done to you, we will expand your life span to match that of your beloved and we will also help you in returning Darcy, to make up for all the other wrongs we have caused.”

“Well, it's about time.”

The new voice had everyone turn to look at a young olive skinned boy who smiled like a Cheshire cat and waved at them enthusiastically. “Hey, since we are introducing ourselves. You may call me Tim. I'm the embodiment of Time, or the time stone if you prefer it. So … where's the little fucker that hurt my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up any confusion.
> 
> Aether left the Collector on her own accord.  
> It joined up with Wanda because she is the optimal host.  
> Aether doesn't want to be her own person at the moment, she likes to tag along with Wanda.  
> To make Wanda an even better host she twitched Reality (duh) to give her her usual reality changing abilities.  
> She did the same for Pietro (with his speed)  
> Aether is a very fickle creature.


	27. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment!
> 
> Everything is crazy around here due to Covid-19 / Corona Virus

_Darcy returned to awareness._

_Her turquoise eyes fluttered open to meet the endless purple of her prison._

_She had been sleeping._

_Sleep. The only escape she had from her crystal confinement._

_There were powers brushing against hers._

_Familiar ones._

_The purple of her crystal flashed red for a moment and she gasped._

Loki was screaming in pain, screaming so loud that he couldn't hear himself anymore, his mind was consumed by the onslaught of different magics and powers. They had told him it would be painful and he hadn't cared, he still didn't care, but he did not know how much longer he would be able to last without loosing his mind … once more.

_“They are trying to bring you back,” her mother's voice informed her._

_“Aether and Tim?” Darcy inquired softly and then she frowns. “Did they … did they kill him to get to the jewel?” she questioned with mixed feelings._

_Her mother shook her head softly. “No, he willingly asked them to free you.” Death hummed softly. “It is still up to you … if you wish to stay ...”_

_“I want my children to know what sunlight looks like, feels like … how gold feels when it melts around their forms in a comforting embrace. I have no choice. I will go.” Darcy told her._

_Death's dark lips curled up in a smile full of motherly affection and she came closer, placing both hands on either side of her waist before bending down to kiss her stomach. “Farewell my darlings.”_

When the infinity stone finally unbound from his chest and the pain stopped abruptly his mind took a while to catch up before he came to a stuttering halt and slummed to the floor in a heap. Gasping for air, Loki clenched his fists and managed to look up, to see the purple jewel floating in the air.

Powers cracked around it.

The golden magic of his mother, the red fluid like mist of Wanda and the Aether, the dark green flash of light that belonged to Tim and his own emerald green magic.

All of them clashing with purple power, that cracked and sizzled around the jewel.

And then, without a warning, Darcy floated in the jewels place.

His dragoness was back.

He couldn't begin to describe the relief that flooded his very being upon seeing her. All the pain he had endured moments before was forgotten when his eyes greedily took in her beloved form.

Loki almost snarled in protest when Thor approached her, draping his red cloak over her very naked form, before he took her into his broad arms.

He chastised himself, he had no right to snarl jealously at his brother, no right at all.

It was made very clear to him, that he wasn't to approach her ever again but it pained him never the less, to see his brother carry her unconscious form away.

No one spared him a second glance, the moment Darcy had been brought back everyone's attention had turned towards her and now they were all trailing after Thor. His mother's hand touched his shoulder reassuringly, he was still kneeling on the floor.

“Have hope my son,” she tries to reassure him.

“To have hope I would need to have even the faintest of believes that she would ever want to see me again,” he tells her and slowly rises to his feet. “I'm sure I'm not wanted in the medical wings, would you be so kind as to see to her health and inform me … of their well-being?” he requests softly.

His mother's gaze softens in sympathy and she squeezes his hand lightly.


	28. Mortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had and still have trouble concentrating on this story

He knew that something was wrong the moment his mother entered his cell. Loki had returned there on his own accord, not knowing where else to go, there was nothing more for him to do, no more grand schemes her could spend hours upon hours perfecting, his usual penance for mischief was _gone_.

The way his mother looked up from the floor to meet his gaze, it was so unlike her; his mother who always had had a regal air about her, who never slouched even in the slightest. Her expression held no tears but a sadness that made him _fear_.

“Loki,” she began softly pining his green gaze with her piercing blue one.

“Please tell me they are alright?”

He didn't hide the fear in his voice, the pain, he didn't care that he sounded absolutely pathetic and he could have jumped into the air in joy when Frigga nodded her head. _They were safe!_

“As far as the mortal's could tell Darcy and her children are fine,” his mother walks closer while she talks and grasps one of his hands in her own, squeezing slightly. “I ran my own diagnostic spell and they will be fine, just some food and rest and they will be as good as new.”

“But?”

He can't bear the unspoken _something_ that is there, that his mother just won't tell him.

Frigga squeezes his hand once more. “She woke up half an hour ago and had a talk with Thor and Jane in private, after that she was gone from the healer's room without a trace. Neither Thor nor Jane are willing to reveal her whereabouts.”

“I'm sorry son, I know you had hoped to apologize.”

Loki laughs frustrated and somewhat hysterical. “Apologize?” he grits out between sharp self loathing barks. “They call me silver tongue, but what good is that moniker when it fails me when I need it the most? I wouldn't even know _where_ to begin.… I guess it serves me _right_ , that she wouldn't even listen to me and what would I even say? How could one apologize for such a deed?”

Pulling his hand from his mother's he turns his back to her, stalking the short space of his cell up and down in an aggregated manner before sinking onto the cot in the corner. Leaning his head back against the wall he turns his gaze upwards to the horrible ceiling lights. “To know they are fine is probably more than I deserve.”

~~~

Three months passed.

Three months in which a lot of things changed.

At first, everyone had been quite content with him self loathing and isolating himself away in his cell but then, one day the Captain approached him, spewing self righteousness about some evil world ending event and although he felt numb inside he had agreed to help, if only to guide his mind somewhere new.

Loki joined their fight, slaying enemies left and right, relishing in the utter destruction he brought those poor fools. It was the most damage he had done to anything since such a long time, magic, his own, not the stolen one, pouring out of him. Green flames dancing from his fingertips. Ice spears appearing at his command and his scepter (void the mind stone) slashing and stabbing.

He didn't care for the safety of the mortals, should his brother and his merry band of Avengers take care of them, he only cared for the fight, he would help with the destroying, since this was the only thing he was good at anyway. No, Loki didn't care for the outcome of the fight, didn't care to safe the mortals, all he cared for was the destruction of the enemy of the week.

He scoffed.

Where villains really this predicable?

Had he himself been?

And then … a mortal woman screamed shrilly, drawing his gaze from his just previously slain enemy. The womb of the mortal female was heavily swollen with child and there where enemies approaching her.

And suddenly _he cared_.

~~~

It was hours later, when they returned to the Tower victorious when he found himself at a loss of words and ironically frozen in place.

Standing in the common room right by Jane's side was his dragoness. Her dark chocolate locks had grown longer and fell loosely around her shoulders, her face lovely as ever was painted in surprise upon his appearance but what drew his gaze was her stomach, already swollen slightly. Pale hands instantly came to cover the small bump and he ripped his emerald green gaze away to meet her pained turquoise one.

Her red painted lips parted in a gasp and she twirled always, purple gown playfully swinging around her feet while one of her portals formed.

“Darcy.”

She paused in her steps, turning halfway to face him. “I have nothing to say to you Loki, I wish neither to see nor to converse with you. I'm pretty sure you can imagine why?!”

“Would you at least tell my why you asked them not to punish me?” he questions. Loki hadn't moved an inch, fearing that she would leave the moment he made even the lightest hint of approaching her.

She smiled at him, a sad smile that made his heart beat sharply, wildly, anxiously. Darcy turned to leave him.

“Your punishment has already been dealt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I wish I could leave my home at least a little bit more. Covid-19 has everyone quarantained around here. They say at least until April 13th


	29. Teleportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something.  
> This has a happier tune once more, because I truely need it in times like these.
> 
> For those who skipped chapter 22 up to this chapter:  
> Loki was feeling bad. Frigga was brought back to live.  
> The Reality Stone/Aether choose Wanda as a host and with Tim (Time Stone), Frigga and Loki's help they brought Darcy back.  
> On a side note. Lady Death is Darcy's mom 😁

It was a few days later that Loki found himself waking up in the middle of the night to a sudden weight shifting on his bed and soft curves pressing against him, followed by a feminine sigh when his arm moved over a waist and came to rest on a small baby bump.

Emerald green eyes flew open and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Darcy was snuggling against him.

The small of her back was pressed against his front, brown hair tumbled around her wildly and she wore a Hulk merchandise top and purple sleep pants.

He stiffened in absolute shock. _What was going on?_

As if sensing his confusion Darcy spoke, sleep drowsy, a little mumbled, but clearly cohered and commanding. “One of our kids is just as much of a little shit as you, a teleporter and I'm sick of fighting his or her teleportation, go back to sleep so our brood finally let's me sleep”

Her voice was irritated and tired and despite his surprise and shock at the situation he allowed himself to relax once more. Clearly their offsprings were robbing her of sleep enough to get the dragoness pissed and no one wanted a pissed off dragoness. Besides, it wasn't like he would complain, this were all of his hopes combined, almost too good to be true.

“Darcy,” he begins hesitantly, tongue darting out to wet his sudden dry lips.

“I don't want to talk Loki.” her voice left no room for argument and he nodded softly against her back.

His hand still rested on her stomach and he almost jumped in surprise when something small moved underneath his palm, the gentlest of push. Loki practically stopped breathing.

“Breath Loki.” the gentle reminder almost made him freeze once more.

“They moved.” he marveled, almost afraid she would ask him to remove his hand.

Darcy humed in agreement. “They demand your attention.”

It's not hard to pick up on the disdain in her voice but despite all she's here, with him. For a long while they lay there in silence and every now and then he felt small movements underneath his palm.

“It's a little early for them to move, right?” Loki can't help but inquire.

He's nervous like he hasn't been nervous in all of his life. If she decided to leave again there was nothing he could do or would do, she had every right to.

“If they were human yes. It's hard to tell since they are … well we're not sure what they are going to end up being.” she answered him before moving a bit so she was laying on her back, her head turned to look at him. There is a strange look in her blue green eyes. “You know I'm not going to keep them from you, right?”

He almost chocked on air. “You're … not?”

“Of course not. I'm not a monster.” she frowned at him. “I despise you, don't get me wrong. What you did! I'll never forgive you,” her voice is rather calm for the subject they are discussing. “But our kids aren't at fault, they shouldn't have to grow up without a father because of what you did.” she trailed off and turned to look at the ceiling. “We can work out a schedule, once they are old enough … and if you manage to proof I can leave you with them, because make no mistake Loki, if you harm them again I'm going to rip you apart atom for atom.”

“And how do I prove that?” he almost doesn't manage to get the words out, if it had been Odin he would have never seen his children again.

Loki pressed his eyes close for a moment. He had truly and utterly fucked up. How could he have betrayed her. If he was honest with himself, he didn't deserve this chance she was giving him.

“Well, that's for you to find out isn't it?” she sounded rather bemused before once again shifting to lay on her side. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“As you command.”


	30. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it Traxus!  
> My baby decided to falling asleep around 9:30 pm is totally okay for a 2year old

Loki woke up rather slowly with a slight headache and the vague sense of a Déjà-vu.

He groaned a little, the feeling of something small and warm pressed against him gave him some sense of peace. _Darcy and our unborns_ , his mind supplied. Contend and pleased that she still was at his side he wiggled a little, the gold coins underneath him were just the right kind of warm and soft to feel comfortable and relaxing against his scales. They moved and tinkled softly with every shift he made to adjust his limbs around the small curvy form at his side.

Yawning lazily he stretched out his wings momentary before folding them neatly against his back, long spiked tail swinging tiredly before coming to a rest on another pile of gold. With a content huff of air, which was somehow hot and cold at the same time, he buried his snout back into the gold near his mate.

_Wait a moment._

Forest green reptilian eyes with golden specks flew open in alarm as he took in the situation.

This wasn't his bedroom, nor his bed.

_Darcy's hoard._

He was in Darcy's hoard and he was a _dragon_.

_How did that happen?_

Moving to try and figure this form out he raised his head to look at himself. Huge leathery wings were folded neatly on his back, a dark green almost black with golden claw like hooks at the tips. He gave them a little wiggle and they moved nicely, so far it seemed he had no trouble controlling this new form.

_A dragon though!_

Well one problem after another, he was not done with his assessment yet.

His scales were a wild mixture of different beautiful greens, each scale neatly trimmed in gold. His tail, unlike Darcy's, was equipped with dangerous looking golden spikes. Moving it experimental he realized that the spikes could be raised and lowered, no doubt a fighting skill of this form.

_Hmm._

He wished he could inspect himself more closely but his attention was drawn back to Darcy's humanoid form which lay sprawled out on the coins. One of his hands (paws?) was moved over her, trapping or covering her against the softer scales of his underbelly.

She was still soundly asleep and he was curious.

_So curious._

Almost hesitantly he tried to use his magic and instantly the familiar power coursed through him and with a almost awkward gesture of his paw a large mirror appeared before them.

He wasn't vain.

No, definitely not.

But he was pretty sure he was a good looking dragon.

His reptilian eyes were the first thing he noted, they were a sparkling green, with golden flecks that seemed to shift in an unnatural way.

Powerful jaw, long sharp teeth and two long curved golden horns atop his head.

The fates had to be laughing at him.

His gilded horns looked exactly like his helmet.

As if summoned by his thoughts a soft snickering laugh drew his attention to Darcy, who had sat up and peered at him with an amused smile adoring her face.

“Feeling a little vain Loki?” she purred teasingly. “You're a pretty dragon, don't worry.”

The way her turquoise eyes sparkled and the loop-sided grin on her face made him huff, tail twitching annoyed but still, she was awake and not sending him away, he couldn't describe the feeling wrecking havoc in his heart and mind. Darcy seemed to find his reaction even more amusing and giggled freely, not even trying to hide it.

Lowering his head so he was face to face with her he huffed another breath. “Would you care to tell me how I came to be a dragon?”

She pretended to ponder his question, a thoughtful look passing her features while she tapped a finger against her chin. “Hmm, no.” she pursed her lips. “I don't think so.”

He did his best to pout at her, not knowing how it would end up looking on a dragon face but it must have looked comically because she laughed at him, right into his face too.

“Alright,” she was still laughing. “I'm not that evil, besides … it will be funny watching you trying to figure everything out.”

“Figure what out?” he found himself asking. “Because if it failed your notice, I am a shapeshifter and this is just another new form.”

“Well wannabe evil overlord,” her careless jab makes his heart clench. “What do you think happens when you ask an infinity stone to give you _all of its power_.”

Her expression is unreadable except for the obvious pain.

“Darcy,” he begins but trails off, head turning to look away from her, unable to meet her gaze. “I never regretted anything in my life more than that.” eyes closed he shakes his head as if to get rid of the memory.

“Yeah, well … you have the rest of eternity to think about that.” she huffs.

There was no forgiveness in her voice and he hadn't expected any but it still made his chest ache in a painful and cold way he wasn't quite prepared to deal with.

When their gaze finally meets again and she looked like she would leave at any given moment it finally clicked in his mind. “For the rest of eternity?”

She hummed in affirmation. “Well, it would be a little strange for the Infinity Stone of Magic to be mortal hmm?”

With those words she arched her back a little and stretched, the Hulk shirt moving up a few inches to reveal some hints of a smooth pale baby bump. “Damn, I want a whole bilgesnipe. I really crave some meat you know?” she asked as she rose to her feet. “Anyway, while you figure out your draconic self I'll go and raid the Avengers Fridge before Thor or Hulk wake up.”

She grinned at him, teeth a little sharper than usual before sauntering off the gold pile.

_What???_

He scrambled after her quickly, or as quickly as he could inside this new and unfamiliar body. “Darcy, wait.” he implored her and finally managed to return to his Asgardian form, almost stumbling over his own feet in the process, the shifting of the body center was perplexing.

Darcy had paused and giggled in amusement, watching his awkward stumbling.

“Stay here and rest, I'll get you food.” he offered, despite what she had just told him he was more worried for her. His mother had told him she was trapped in her human form and that meant she was vulnerable for the duration of the pregnancy.

Loki knew that he had either said something extremely right or extremely wrong by the way she froze in place, her giggling instantly coming to an halt. Blue green eyes snapped to his so sharply that he almost flinched back.

“Are you offering to hunt for me?” she seemed truly surprised by his offer.

“Yes.” Loki answered her nodding his head. “I'll bring you something.”

“I was serious. I want a bilgesnipe.” Darcy tells him, gaze sharp on his as if she thought he would take back his offer. “I want to roast it myself.”

His brain needed embarrassingly long to realize she really did want to eat a whole bilgesnipe. Well … a good way to test his dragon form, yes?

“Of course. I'll hunt swiftly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks for all your lovely kudos and comments. They make me so happy 🥰


	31. I couldn't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had some muse again.  
> Thank you NevermoreBlack, your story inspired part of this chapter.  
> Thank you Ghjanna, your question on the last chapter inspired what Loki brought Darcy in this chapter.

Darcy watched Loki leave with mixed feelings.

Yes, she could tell he regretted his actions but that didn't make them hurt any less.

A child, that was what he was compared to her, but wasn't almost any living creature?

Small wings fluttered and her eyes darted to Mòrag who approached her lazily, hissing displeasure at Loki's presence in the hoard and promised return.

“I know,” she agreed while holding out a hand for the small creature.

Mòrag eagerly wrapped around her wrist, golden scales glittering in the dim light and the view of its face obscured by its impossible wide and purple yawn, little forked tongue shaking comically.

She smiled and moved fingers over gilded Uru which didn't feel like metal at all, the scales felt warm and soft, but she knew, they were fierce and almost indestructibly.

“I know,” she repeated. “And still my heart can't help it.” she huffed and Mòrag hissed in disdain. “That silly thing.”

A soft humming reached her ears at the same time as an ancient presence made itself known.

“Are you seriously humming 'I won't say I'm in love' at me?” Darcy groaned. “Like seriously?”

Mistress Death chuckled softly, her dark form stepping out of seemingly nowhere. Black painted lips turned up into a smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle a little. “Better than Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch, yes?”

“You. Are. Evil!”

“Of course I am,” her mother grinned and inspected her dark painted nails innocently.

Darcy rolled her eyes and groaned.

Her mother smiled at her and came closer, pulling a cheeseburger out of thin air. “But I'm also your mother, cheeseburger?”

Darcy's eyes widened and she immediately made grabby hands at her mother. “Oh shit yes! Gimme!”

While Darcy practically inhaled the cheeseburger her mother had put her hands onto her stomach and rubbed it in soft and small circles.

“They are happy,” Mistress Death hummed thoughtfully. “They obviously enjoy their father's presence.”

Darcy chewed the last piece of burger purposely long before finally swallowing it down, forked tongue darting out to lick her lips while her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You don't happen to know why Loki finally managed to access his powers and dragon form after he spend half a night cuddling with me?”

A wicked smile was the only answer she got.

Groaning in annoyance Darcy turned back to lay on the comfortable furs she had arranged for herself and muttered. “I hope he's back soon, I really want to roast something.”

Her mother's smile was positively vicious. “Just make sure you get pregnant in dragon form next time.”

“Mom!”

Her outraged outburst was met with witch like cackling and a few kicks from her babies.

“Traitors, the lot of you.”

~~~

Loki arrived in Asgard without much fuss.

His magic was sheer endless it seemed and to his delight a simply transportation spell now held the power to transport him just about anywhere he desired. He had spend about half an hour testing it with immense pleasure before he set his thoughts back on track.

Getting Darcy and their unborns food.

That was extremely important in more than one way.

It was never good to leave a female carving during pregnancy, at least from the stories and complaints he had heard Volstagg utter when the large fool got his wife pregnant … again. What did they have? A quite collection of ten or twelve children by now? Who could tell.

That it might earn him at least a little approval in Darcy's eyes was his prime motivation though, that and he wanted to make sure the babies lacked nothing.

His guilty was gnawing at him.

And he wasn't about to break into the castle.

No, absolutely not.

He could control himself, thank you very much.

Loki was just taking a look at the gilded towers.

He wouldn't go inside, no matter how tempting it was.

All gold and shiny. So shiny.

No! Concentrate! Food for Darcy! You are a renowned sorcerer and not tempted by meager gold. You have self control and most important you have a crucial mission for the well-being of your unborns and their mother.

He passed a guard who had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

Resist!

Another snore and Loki's feet carried him inside, his invisible spell still in place.

Fates be damned!

~~~

Loki stepped out of thin air, one of his spells transporting him and the quite large bilgesnipe corpse back into Darcy's hoard.

“Oh,” he heard Darcy exclaim in delight. “I honestly thought you would take longer or fuck it up somehow.”

He grimaced at the insult while she rushed past him and spewed fire at his catch until the fur had burned away and the hide turned a scorched black. The sight of the tiny human looking woman rushing to the burned pile of meat and burying her face into its side while she ripped chunks of meat out of it was disturbing.

She is a dragon, he reminded himself.

“Delicious!” she commented. “Thank you.”

Her thanks made him perk up, at least until she shoved her hand elbow deep into the bilgesnipe and ripped its heart out. “Want a bite?”

Loki was pretty sure he was a little green in the face while he shook his head negatively. Her grin turned sharp and she bit into the bloody thing with gusto.

At least she seemed to enjoy it and he would never admit that he accidentally flew into a tree, or a few, during his hunt. He had largely underestimated his dragon form, it was far more challenging than anything he had ever encountered before.

That mountain had not been there previously, he was sure of it, it had come out of nowhere … he could only hope Heimdall hadn't seen him … or the suspicious dragon shaped crater … damn it.

At least he now knew that his dragon form could blend into any surrounding as if it wasn't there at all, he didn't even throw a shadow, which was pretty strong magic if you considered his dragon form did it instinctively.

“I can hear you thinking, beside I smell gold on you.”

Darcy's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he found himself looking down to see her sitting cross legged before his food offering, she had a hind leg in one hand, both arms bloody and teeth sharp while she ripped into the meat.

Surprisingly it appeared more appealing to him now, both, the meat and the blood covered dragoness, how disturbing.

She blinked at him owlishly.

“What did ya steal?”

The casual question threw him off and for a fracture of a second his mind was already formulating lies and denies before he registered her grin, the open curiosity in her face and voice and the eagerness in which she waited for an answer.

“I acquired some gifts, if you want to accept them.” he answers her carefully.

Her face brightens and his heart skipped a beat.

“Well go ahead,” she told him, gesturing towards a corner of her hoard which was mostly free of gold and treasures. “Show me.”

“I'm not sure you will like it,” he admitted carefully, searching her eyes before continuing. “I brought a bed.”

Her face clouded for a moment before she carefully hid it behind a mask, her lips thin.

Loki continued. “Mother told me that you are trapped in this form and I thought you might enjoy a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. I,” he cleared his throat. “I thought that a bed would be better for your human form,”

“That,” she began after what felt like an eternity. “Is a good idea, thank you.”

Loki sighed a breath of relief and pulled the large bed from one of his pocket dimensions. “I'm glad you like the idea, where do you want me to put it?”

The bed still hovered in the air, held there by his magic, a swirling, waving mist of emerald green.

“Over there by the furs. I'll adjust it later. I'm not sure yet.” she mused and pointed out where she wanted him to put it.

After he had put it down and turned to face her once more she looked at him in a calculating way, with a sly smile on her plush lips she questioned. “And the gold?”

Yes, clearly she was effected just the same way as he was by the shiny.

She was licking the blood of her arms, long forked tongue lapping at her arms and fingers, her turquoise eyes piercing into his.

“Well,” he drawled and bowed with a wicked smile, pulling said object forward with his magic. “I confess it was a bit of a selfish gift.”

With that said the heavy golden throne appeared out of thin air.

Her voice was a mixture of shock and delight. “You stole Odin's throne?!”

Grin wide and mischievous like a Chesire cat he purred. “I couldn't resist, it's just so shiny.”

Her loud laughter made his grin widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Stay safe!
> 
>  **Note for future updates**  
>  Hey you lovlies! I'm currently suffering from far less free time, have my left wrist in a bracer due to tendonitis and I'm due in Dezember for a Little Cookie Baby.  
> I apologize but I probably wont be updating until next year.
> 
> My muse is currently on my other story (I see dead people) and it looks like it will stay that way for quite some time.  
> So I work on it during the freetime I get and if my hand plays along.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader for this story, feel free to point mistakes out or ignore them.


End file.
